Love is Strange
by Thoughts of a Fangirl
Summary: Kelsey and Ren have lived a normal, happy life for nearly twenty years together. They have had a golden-eyed son, named Anik. The curse is behind them and they plan to live their life as a family like normal people. But what happens when the past catches up with them? Will they have to deal with the consequences of the curse? And who exactly will be affected?
1. Prologue

** LOVE IS STRANGE**

** (A TIGERS CURSE FANFICTION)**

**ANIK**

I lean against the mailbox outside my house and wait for Emma, who has been my best friend for nearly my entire life. I scuff my shoe on the pavement, glancing up every minute to see if she was coming. I glance at my watch. _We are going to be late for school if you don't hurry up,_ I think just as I see her fling open her front door and hastily run down the street to where I was waiting.

'Sorry I'm late,' she mutters, pushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

'Your late everyday,' I reply, smirking as we start walking quickly down the street towards the school.

'I know. But I love sleep too much.'

_And I love you,_ I think to myself, because although we have been best friends for fifteen years, I have been in love with her for most of them. She just didn't know it.

Kelsey Hayes Rajaram pushed the curtains apart and watched as her son and Emma walk down the overgrown pathway hand in hand. She smiled when Emma laughed at something Anik says and leaned her head on his shoulder. They are so young; so innocent. Anik gazed down at Emma, an expression on his face Kelsey couldn't place. Happiness, content, pain and regret.

'What do think is going to happen?' she asks her husband as he joined her on the front porch, smiling proudly after his son. Ren glanced down at her, his blue eyes so different from Anik's golden ones. He shrugged, knowing exactly what she meant.

'Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see.' Kelsey nodded, thinking back to when she had fallen in love. How wonderful, incredible, exhilarating, confusing and terrifying it had been. Smiling to herself, she knew Anik would experience it someday, maybe more that once. The battle is hard at first, but it is always worth it. Every time. Kelsey looks at Ren and knew she still loved him as much as she did all those years ago, if not more. _Love is strange,_ she thought.

**Hey lovely people, here is the beginning of my first fanfiction! Please review, favourite and follow. This is my favourite series EVER and felt I needed to write a story about Kelsey and Ren's son, Anik Kishan Rajaram. So here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights to the fabulous Colleen Houck of course!**


	2. Chapter 1

_LOVE IS STRANGE_

_(A TIGER'S CURSE FANFICTION)_

**DEDICATED TO ANNALISA**

* * *

_**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I stare at the back of Nik's head in class, my chin resting on my palm. His normally tousled black hair is casually gelled back with the smell of sandalwood. He bends over his work, and I can just glimpse the familiar loopy curve of his handwriting. Nik is diligently taking notes of the history teacher's lecture, whereas my notebook lies regretfully blank. History is in fact my favourite subject, but when you know every important date in the course of history, there is no need to hear it being explained again.

'Emma?' My head snaps up when I hear my name, and glance at the teacher who is expectantly waiting for my answer.

'Uh, sorry, what?' I say, hastily scribbling something on my page. He smiles.

'When did the Titanic ship sink?' He repeated, as sniggers spread across the classroom. Nik turns around to face me with his eyebrows raised, but I ignore him.

'April 15, 1912,' I answer automatically, and the teacher nods, impressed.

'Very good,' he said approvingly. 'Now as we know the Titanic is…'

I drown out his words and stare out the window until the bell rings, thinking about what it would be like to have sunk on that ship. Families, children, loved ones that never returned. Drowned in the deep, empty chasm of the ocean. Nik would be the right age to go to war. I glance at him. He is strong, determined and brave; a good soldier.

I catch Nik's eye from across the hallway and he waves, grinning. I smile back and walk towards him as people crowd out of the classrooms. He grabs my hand when I reach him and tugs me along as he expertly manoeuvres himself through the mass of people.

'I want to show you something,' he whispers in my ear once we are out of the building. Nik's hair is messed and dishevelled as he impatiently flicks it back. His golden eyes are piercing, a hint of mischief visible behind his excitement. He drags me toward his truck and we get in as I shoot his a quizzical glance. I gave a nervous laugh.

'Where are we going, Nik?' I see him smile out of the corner of my eye and he reverses out of the car park.

'Patience, Emma,' was his vague reply as we head out of town.

Anik has been my best friend for as long as I could remember. I glance at him now and wonder how he has grown so much without me noticing, because to me Nik will always be the same skinny black-haired boy with glasses he was all those years ago. But even now I can feel his well-developed muscles flex as he slings his arm around the back of the chair, his features shifting into those of a handsome man.

He catches my eye in the mirror and smiles. I reach out and tune the radio, listening to the words. It's a slow song, a sad one. Heartbreak. I suddenly wonder what it would be like to have your heart broken by someone. I wouldn't know.

I just stare out the window, my mind wandering aimlessly. The song goes on forever, the same depressing words repeating themselves, tattooing into my brain. Nik begins to sing hesitantly to the chorus and I close my eyes, noting how beautiful his voice is. Pure, sweet and meaningful.

I don't know how long we drive for but is seems like mere minutes before Nik turns off the highway down a narrow bush track. Trees stretch out above us, creating an archway. It's the start of autumn; orange leaves are beginning to fall. Sunlight filters through the gaps of the branches. It's beautiful.

'Wow.'

'I know.'

We keep on driving in silence as I admire the view just outside my window. Birds flit around, chasing each other, free and full of spirit. It's like we just entered a new world.

Nik lets the car roll to a stop on the side of the road and gestures for me to get out of the car. We both slide out and Nik grabs his backpack.

'Come on. This is nothing,' he said and starts walking into the forest.

We walk for what seems like hours, but I'm not tired, but more and more awake as my gaze falls on something new. I feel like an intruder in the forest, everything has a purpose, and I am just getting in the way. Twigs crunch underfoot and my hand in Nik's is sweaty. I have no idea which direction we are going in, and how Nik seems so confident that he knows where he is going.

'How did you find this place?' I murmur softly, as if afraid I will frighten away the birds. Nik shrugs.

'Accident,' was his abrupt reply as we fall back into silence. That is until I hear the noise of running water. My eyes widen and Nik grins, tugging me forward into a slow jog. The sound is deafening, pounding in my ears. We enter a clearing and I see it: a massive waterfall. My jaw drops as I stare. The crashing sound of falling water shakes the ground. It collects in an immense pool of crystal, shimmering water eventually following the stream that flows down back through the forest.

Nik merely watches, amused as I stare open-mouthed at my surroundings, speechless. I turn to stare at him and I can't stop the grin that spreads over my face.

'Like?' He asks, taking a seat on the damp grass. I shake my head.

'Love.'

I walk over and join him, tucking my knees under my chin.

'Why haven't you told me about this place?' I question, not accusatory, but intrigued. He shrugs.

'I liked to think it was a place that was mine, that know one else knew about,' he said indifferently. 'But you and I are basically the same person, so there isn't any difference.' I smiles at that. I reach over and take his hand. 'Three Questions,' I suggest. This is a game we invented when we were kids. I lean forward and stare into his amazing, shining eyes, waiting for him to go first. They were the colour of pirate-gold, and had the ability to knock girls off their feet within a ten-mile-radius. 'What are you thinking?' he asks finally, and I blink.

'How beautiful your eyes are,' I reply honestly and he smirks. I clear my throat, and lean back.

'What do you wish for?' I ask and Nik doesn't hesitate.

'To decide how my story will end.'

I lie on my bed, homework spread out in front of me. I tap a pencil thoughtfully against my lip as I consider the calculus question before me. My black hair is in a messy ponytail, a chopstick holding it in place. A knock on the door startles me and my arm jerks, knocking my book off the bed with a thump.

'Come in,' I mutter loud enough for them to hear me as I reach down to grab the fallen textbook. The door opens. I sweep awry hair out of my face and glance up. It's Anik.

'Hi Nik. What's up? Mum let you in?' I ask, sitting up and adjusting my shirt. Nik nods and sits beside me, taking my hand in his.

Nik seems tense. His jaw is locked and he sits right on the edge of the bed, as if ready to stand up in a moments notice. His muscles are tight and flexed, apprehensive.

'Hey,' I murmur, sweeping his hair away from his face. 'What's wrong?' Nik tries to smile at me, but it's a useless attempt. I see straight through it and he knows it. Nik sighs and runs his hand across his face.

'I don't know,' he admits. 'I feel tired, drained. Exhausted.' I frown as he says this, squeezing his hand in reassurance. I reach out and feel his brow with the back of my hand.

'Wow, you're really hot,' I say, shocked. Nik smirked.

'You only just noticed?' he questions with mock offense, glancing down at his muscled body, but even his lame attempt at humour is weak.

'I'm serious-'

'So am I-'

I slap him playfully.

'You must be coming down with something. Maybe you should see a doctor.' Nik already is shaking his head.

'I'm fine. Honestly,' he insists, lying down with a sigh. 'I will be, anyway.'

* * *

_**ANIK'S POINT OF VIEW**_

My stomach heaves, though nothing comes up. I retch, a foul taste of

bile rising in my mouth. My mind feels sluggish and blurry; I grab the basin for support. I shakily glance at my reflection. My face is pale and thin, dark shadows resting under my eyes. There's a knock on the door.

'Everything okay in there?' My mother asks, concerned. I don't trust myself to speak. My arms are trembling as I hold myself over the sink.

'Nikky?'

'I'm fine,' I force out, my words raspy in my parched throat. I rub my eyes and open the bathroom door. Mum stands there, almost a head shorter but her brown eyes determined and unyielding. She studies my face, displeased at what she sees.

'You are so not going to school,' she mutters, standing on tiptoes to kiss my forehead. 'And you have a fever.'

'I have to go to school,' I insist. 'Emma…'

Kelsey raises her eyebrows, the corner of her mouth twitching. '…Shouldn't see you like this,' she finishes for me and shoves me towards my room.

The doorbell rings. I've slept most of the day, exhausted. My muscles feel tight and sore, even though I have done no exercise. I glance groggily at the clock by my bed: 3.45. No doubt the person ringing the bell is Emma. I hastily swing my legs out of bed, groaning as they burn in protest. I stumble towards the staircase and overcome a wave of dizziness. I throw open the door and Emma stands there, school satchel slung over one shoulder dressed in jeans and a hoodie. Her eyes study me up and down.

'Still sick?' She asked. 'You missed another one of Mr Bertram's shouting fits.'

'Yeah? How crossed the invisible line this time?' I replied, leaning against the doorframe. Emma shrugged and looked over my shoulder, avoiding my question.

'Oh, nobody really…' she answered dismissively.

'Uh-huh. It was you, wasn't it?' Emma just smiled and ducked under my arm entering the house.

I wearily sat on the corner of my bed as Emma collapsed onto the beanbag she had bought me for Christmas last year, mostly for her benefit I suspected.

'So,' she said tossing a ball against the wall before catching it once it rebounded. 'Stats?'

'Vomited eight times last night, massive migraine and burning fever,' I replied, knowing exactly what she meant. Emma whistled in astonishment, throwing the ball again. _Thump. _

'You've never become this sick before,' she remarks. I shrug. 'Stress probably. Trials are coming up.' Emma glances at me as she said this, and I smirk.

'Been studying up? I have a feeling I'm going to beat you this time.'

'Uh-huh. You wish.'

Emma and I have had an academic rivalry since the beginning of time. She beats me usually, but there are some occasions I manage to pull it off. She throws the ball again. _Thump._

I watch as if mesmerized as the ball bounces backwards and forwards, the movement making me dizzy. I feel sweat trickle down my spine and my vision goes hazy. I feel as if I'm going to faint. I gasp and Emma's head immediately snaps up to mine, and her expression changes into something of concern.

'Anik, are you-'

My body spasms and my eyes roll inside my head. My brain is screaming, shouting instructions but my body refuses to obey. I barely hear Emma yelling for my parents or see her run to my side, holding my hand, begging me to say something. I try to move my mouth, but my muscles won't respond. Then I cry out in pain as every bone stretches and breaks, my back contracting and expanding. Emma was sobbing, and my last thought was her smiling face at the waterfall before darkness collided with me and I collapsed.

* * *

_**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Anik screams in pain and a knife stabs my heart. Hysterical tears stream down my cheeks as he writhes and jerks on the bed, as if having a seizure. I yell for his parents, but I can hear them already thundering up the steps.

'Nik,' I sob, my voice breaking. 'Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. It's going to be okay.' But I don't know that because I can't see his reassuring golden eyes. They are now hidden from me, veiled behind sickness and pain. And suddenly I start to panic. What if I never see his eyes again? Or his smile?

I cry into the sheets as he goes still just as his parent burst into the room. I don't hear their frantic yell of instructions; just squeeze Anik's warm hand. So soft, yet firm. _Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I need you…. I love you._

Suddenly everything went quiet, except for my sobbing. Why wasn't the ambulance here? Why wasn't everyone screaming? Why wasn't the whole world burning down? But out of the corner of my eye I saw Kelsey and Ren just staring at Anik, looking stricken. That was when I noticed Anik's hand was softer than usual. I couldn't feel his fingers. Almost as if it was was covered in fur…

I glanced up in shock and choked out a strangled scream, backing away. On Anik's bed was a massive, black tiger. I screamed again, stumbling backwards against the wall. I couldn't take my eyes away from the animal…because it was staring straight at me. And it's eyes were the exact same colour as Anik's.

* * *

**A.N. HOPE YOU ENJOY. ALL RIGHTS TO COLLEEN HOUCK **


	3. Chapter 2

_LOVE IS STRANGE_

_(A TIGER'S CURSE FANFICTION)_

**DEDICATED TO ANNALISA**

* * *

_**ANIK'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Everything was so sharp. Defined. So much detail I never knew was there. The brilliant sunlight blinded me for a few seconds before my eyes came into focus. I stared at the tiny particles of dust as they drifted aimlessly, each speck unique…_How is this possible, _I wondered?

A wretched sobbing noise snapped my attention to a girl, wet tears smeared across her cheeks. Emma. She was holding my hand, squeezing tightly. I tried to reassuringly clasp her hand back, telling her I was alright, but frowned when I realised I couldn't. Confused, I glanced down at my hand, but instead saw a massive black paw. I attempted to yell out in shock, but a deep growl rumbled through my chest. Emma's head snapped up, and her eyes widened a fraction before she screamed, hastily stumbling backwards. _No, _I tried to tell her. _It's me. _Emma just screamed again. Louder and more violently, but suddenly broke off when her frightened green eyes snapped to mine.

'Oh my God!' I heard someone say and I suddenly broke eye contact with Emma and I saw my mother coming towards me. She threw her arms around my neck, and cried into my fur. 'Nikky I'm so sorry,' she sobbed. 'It's okay, honey, it's okay. We'll figure this out okay? Don't panic.' But I was panicking. Because Emma was still staring at me in shock.

'Mrs Rajaram?' She whispered, her voice screeching a little.

* * *

**_EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW_**

_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?_ My brain screamed at me. But for some absurd reason I remained extremely calm and still. It couldn't possibly be imaginable, however I was drawn to the tiger that was obviously right there in front of me.

'Anik?' I whispered, taking a shaky step closer. His eyes were on me, wild and frightened. Eyes that I had seen thousands of times before. Golden with flecks of sunlight. And suddenly everything was okay. I threw my arms around his neck, marvelling at how soft his fur was. Kelsey stepped back against the wall and immediately started murmuring with her husband, who until this moment had remained silent, just observing what had taken place. I clenched my fist in his fur, holding back the wave of tears threatening to spill.

'It's okay,' I murmured into his ear. 'We'll get through this.' I searched his face for any clue in what he was thinking. 'Whatever's happening to us, it will be okay. I will get you back. I promise.'

Someone cleared their throat and I glanced at Ren, who walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. His eyes were sad and I was suddenly struck with confusion about Anik's parent's reaction. They weren't panicked or freaked, just overwhelmed and concerned.

'Emma, thank you for being here, but I think maybe it would be best if you left. We wouldn't want you to get hurt.' I frowned with uncertainty and hurt, and glanced at Anik, biting my lip.

'Nik will be fine,' Ren reassured me.

'No, no I want to stay,' I replied indignantly, my arm around Anik tightening slightly.

'Yes, I understand, but I think this is more a family matter, don't you?' he asks, not unkindly. I turned to Kelsey for support, but she just shook her head.

'Okay,' I whispered, trying to hide how hurt I was. I got up stiffly and gave one final glance at the black tiger before walking away.

* * *

'Crap crap crap crap stupid stupid stupid crap crap crap!' I yelled in frustration at my budgie that squawked indignantly and ruffled its feathers. 'I can't believe I left him there. How dare they tell me to leave! Stupid stupid stupid!' Irritated, I kicked my bed but then howled when the impact sent a jolt of pain up my shins. 'Stupid stupid crap crap crap STUPID!'

I scowled and threw myself on the bed.

'Damn it.' I picked up my textbooks I had carelessly tossed to the side during my tirade and stacked them neatly back on my desk. I held my head in my hands and took a couple deep breaths. A tiger. Anik was a freaking tiger.

'Alright that's it.' I muttered and stomped out of my room, tugging on my jacket and slamming the door behind me.

I knocked on the door to Anik's house impatiently.

'Look Mr Rajaram,' I yelled. 'I understand this may be a family occasion and you want to sort things out but I have known Anik since I was three years old so I think I deserve to know what's going on so I'm going to come in even if you don't answer the damn-'

The door flew open cutting me off and I stepped back in surprise. Anik stood before me, smirking looking the same as ever if not a little pale.

'For god's sake stop yelling. You're giving everyone a headache-'

'Oh, thank god,' I exclaimed and threw my arms around his neck, before pulling back and giving a glance up and down. 'What happened? I don't understand. But I don't care. As long as you're okay.'

'Emma,' Anik murmured, pulling away. 'We don't have much time. Come inside and I'll explain. Promise me you'll listen to what I have to say.'

'Of course I promise,' I replied, but Anik just nodded and pursed his lips before leading me inside.

* * *

'So you only have twenty-four minutes _each day?'_ I blurted out once Ren had completed telling the story. Anik nodded sadly and squeezed my hand.

'But,' I added, pointing an accusatory finger at Ren. 'You said you could only change back into a human once Kelsey freed you. Anik can become human merely a day after turning for the first time, and I haven't done anything.' Ren inclined his head thoughtfully, frowning with uncertainty.

'I have already thought of that,' Kelsey said, and all eyes turned to her. 'The reason Ren reclaimed the ability to be a man was because I was the favoured one of Durga. I think,' she turned to me, 'that Anik already knew the chosen girl to help break the curse before he turned to a tiger for the first time. Emma, that girl must be you.'

I stared at Kelsey, not comprehending what she had said.

'Me?' I asked stupidly, and glanced at Anik, who frowned.

'No,' He said firmly. 'No way is Emma going into any sort of danger on these quests.' I glared at him, and he returned my gaze, as if daring me to object. Which I did.

'Excuse me, I think that I can make my own decisions!' I retorted.

'Emma, you heard what they said!' Anik snapped, gesturing to his parents. 'This is incredibly dangerous!'

'Yes, I heard everything they said. I am the one and only person that can help you.'

* * *

Anik stared at me incredulously. 'You could die,' he said softly.

'I am willing to take the risk.'

'You're impossible.'

'You're being ridiculous!'

'No, You're being ridiculous! This whole situation is ridiculous!'

'You don't make decisions for me!'

'I can when you're risking your life.'

'No. It's my life. I can do what I want with it.'

'Emma! Your life isn't something to just throw away!'

'Neither is yours! Either I do this and risk my life in order to save yours, or I don't and-'

'SHUT-UP! BOTH OF YOU!' Anik and I jump and stare at Ren who was scowling at both of us. 'Anik, Emma is not something you control and you definitely don't make decisions for her. Emma,' He said and turned to me, his voice softening slightly. 'This isn't something to rush into. You should think carefully about what you're signing yourself up for.'

'I have thought about this,' I replied firmly, my eyes never leaving Anik's. 'I want to help.'

* * *

A.N. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. ALL RIGHT TO COLLEN HOUCK

Spread the love, and read and review.

Love, hugs and cookies,

Thoughts of a Fangirl


	4. Chapter 3

_Love Is Strange_

_(A TIGER'S CURSE FANFICTION)_

**DEDICATED TO ANNALISA**

* * *

**Emma's Point Of View**

I slammed the front door closed, inhaling deeply to force back the tears threatening to spill over. I let my school satchel drop to the floor with a thump and grounded the heels of my palms into my raw eyes. I walked stiffly into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and leaning against the bench. I sighed and stretched, standing still for a few minutes, jumping when I heard the front door open.

'Emma! _Emma!_ I'm _home!' _Alyss suddenly bounded into the room and wrapped her skinny arms around my torso, squeezing tightly.

'Ooph. Hey kiddo. How was your day?' I asked, kneeling down to hug my little sister back. Alyss is of a small figure, and has big, bright blue eyes that sparkle with excitement, and millions of freckles sprinkled over her nose.

'Hey, you're getting big,' I exclaim, as my father walks in to the room in his corporate cloths and briefcase. Alyss beams with pride and starts to jump up and down.

'Hey! Guess what guess what guess what!'

'You're mad and I'm not,' I replied, standing up and opening the fridge, pulling out some orange juice.

'Nope. In Kentucky it is illegal to carry ice-cream in your back pocket.' Then she burst out laughing. I smiled with her and ruffle her hair, which makes her laugh even harder. Still in hysterics, Alyss ran up the steps to get her soccer boots. I turn to dad who gives me a weary grimace.

'She's nuts,' he sighed, massaging his temples.

'Bonkers,' I agreed, pouring myself a glass of juice and sitting down next to him.

'But she's funny.'

'Extremely.'

'And annoying.'

'That too.' We smile at each other as Alyss jumps down the stairs.

'Bye Emma!' She yells over her shoulder and bounds out the door, Dad standing up with a yawn and following her.

'Hippo milk is pink,' she shouts out the rolled-down car window as they drive away to her soccer practice. Not for one second doubting her facts were correct, I smile and shake my head, walking back into the house.

* * *

_**Kelsey's Point Of View**_

I lean against Ren's shoulder as he plays with my hair, wrapping the braid around his finger just like he used to. We both stare at Anik, lying on the couch in his tiger form, sleeping. The black tiger resembles Kishan so much. The golden, honey coloured eyes, the muscled chest and the same soft, black fur that I have run my hands through so many times. I sighed and his ears twitched towards the sound, but he slept on. I remembered Kishan's teasing smile, his infectious laugh. A single tear rolled down my cheek and something tugged at my heart. I had once promised him a piece of my heart would always be his, and I have held to that promise ever since.

I bit my lip when I thought about Anik, and what he must be going through. The confusion, frustration and the thought of the frightening future destined to come upon him must be tumbling in his brain right now. I worried at the danger he and Emma would be facing. What sort of panic and confusion she would be feeling. She wasn't going into this willingly, like I had. Nope, she had been thrown into the deep end, gotten everything dumped straight at her face. No slowing, no stopping, no putting on the breaks.

* * *

**_Emma's_ _**Point Of View**_**

The story was Anik had a terrible fever. I walked to school alone, kicking a pebble a couple metres in front of me. I still can't figure everything that's happened the last twenty-four hours, all I can think is that I am extremely tired, and have a headache.

I trudge into biology and sit in my usual seat, glaring glumly at the empty chair beside me where Anik typically sits. I rest my head on my palm, absently sketching in the margins of my textbook while the other students filter into the classroom. Mumbling hi to my classmates, I try my best to blend in with the wall as to achieve some peace and quiet.

Mr Evans struts in directly on the bell, adjusting his glasses as he purposefully sits in his chair. He clears his throat and peers at me over his spectacles.

'Ahem, Emma, since you are currently, ah, _lab-partner-less,_ I am assigning you a new lab partner.' This caught my attention and my head snapped up. 'His name is Edison and he should be arriving shortly. He will work with you until Anik returns.' I frowned, and opened my mouth to object but at that moment the classroom door flew open and someone I presumed to be Edison walked in.

'Ah, Mr Turner, just on time. Please, take a seat next to Emma,' Mr Evans said indifferently, gesturing to me with a wave of his hand. I glanced up to acknowledge my new partner. He was tall, handsome and had green-eyed that sparkled. He smiled at me as he slid into the vacant seat and I looked away, pretending to look through my notes.

'Hey,' he whispered in my ear and I jumped, glaring at him. 'The name's Edison.'

'I am aware of that,' I replied stiffly, avoiding eye contact and focussing on Mr Evans lecture instead. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edison smile at my answer, and he angled his chair closer. The fact was that I was the least bit interested in this arrogant new exchange student. He cleared his throat.

'Yes, but one usually introduces himself in order to find out the other persons name-'

'You already know my name,' I interrupted, scribbling down notes on what Mr Evans was saying.

'Okay,' Edison admitted. 'Maybe I just want to start a conversation with my new lab partner… Emma.' I snorted and ignored him, which made his smile grow even bigger. 'However, it looks like she is unwilling to continue the conversation with him. How tragic.' The corner of my mouth twitched, and Edison leaned forward, seeing his advantage. 'So the new kid is regrettably going to up the stakes, Emma.'

'Yes?' I replied, unable to prevent the smile starting to appear on my face.

'Do you want to go to the movies with me this afternoon?' He said, smirking and the remaining attention I had on the teacher vanished. My eyes snapped to his in astonishment.

'Huh?' I said, finally looking at him. Edison was still smiling. 'Wait - what?'

'Do you,' repeated Edison slowly, 'want to go to the movies this afternoon? With me?'

All I was capable of was a confused expression. I stared at him uncomprehendingly, which made Edison's smile widen.

'Really Emma,' he sighed. 'Do I have to repeat myself a third time?'

'No! No it's just-' I blurted but was interrupted by Mr Evans who had wondered over.

'In case I am mistaken, this is a _silent_ experiment,' he says, peering. 'Anything to share?'

'No sir,' Edison jumps in smoothly, and I arch my eyebrow. 'We were discussing monkeys.'

'_Monkeys?'_ Mr Evans and I exclaim simultaneously before Edison shoots me a look. 'Ahhhh, yes monkeys,' I clarified, and Mr Evans gave us a suspicious look. 'Turns out Edison is actually interested in monkey species. Dedicates his life to them. Finds them absolutely inspiring. Monkeys this, monkeys that – so weird right? He's obsessed.' That slapped the smirk off his face. Oh I was going to enjoy this. Edison scowled at me and I leaned back in my chair, grinning.

'Actually, Mr Evans I am not _obsessed_ with monkeys. I just- um…'

At that exact moment the bell rang. Edison frowned at me as I just sat there, smiling at my success. But to my annoyance, Edison didn't seem that concerned about it. Instead he took a deep breath, swept his textbooks into his bag and stood up, casting a long shadow over me.

'Meet me in the car park after school. I'll have you home by eight.' And I was left staring after him with bafflement.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed. All rights to Colleen Houck.**

**Now, onwards to that shiny review button.**

**Do we want Edison as a jealousy tool or do we want him to be something genuine?  
Review and let us know!**

_Love, peace and monkeys?,_

_Thoughts of a Fangirl_


	5. Chapter 4

**Emma's POV**

There was absolutely _no way_ I was going on a date with a guy I have known for forty-five minutes. Uh-Huh. Not happening. I walked confidently past the car park and towards my bus stop, shaking my head. _The nerve that boy has_… I thought as I stared at the cobblestones. Street paths were interesting. The stones made amusing patterns that reminded me of my crazy thoughts. Confusing, complex and making no sense. Immediately I thought of Anik, and then felt ashamed I hadn't even considered him throughout the entire day. I mentally slapped myself for being so selfish.

I continued down the pathway, eyes downcast as rain started to fall heavily. Cursing silently, I began to walk faster in hope of reaching the bus shelter quicker. I heard the rev of an engine and glanced up to see a car swerve around the corner, the drain water in the gutter splashing against the sidewalk. The car pulled to a stop in front of me and the driver stepped out. I scowled.

'Edison – what are you doing?' I sighed, pulling my hood over my head.

'I'm picking you up for our date,' he replied smoothly as I rolled my eyes. 'Why? What are you doing?'

'Didn't you get the memo, Edison? I'm not going anywhere with you,' I replied and turned away.

'Aww, come on, please?'

'You could be am axe murderer, a psycho killer,' I pointed out logically. 'A crazy lunatic, for all I know. And you think I'm going to get in a car with you? I don't think so.'

'Okay fine,' Edison relented. 'But I am at least going to walk with you.' He reached into his car and produced an umbrella, handing it to me. I took it and immediately opened it, grateful for the shelter it provided. I pulled my jumper tighter around my arms and shivered while I waited for Edison to lock his car. He must have noticed trembling in the cold, frosty air because he instantly shrugged his coat off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

'Thanks,' I muttered and Edison smiled. I started walking. He followed.

'So,' Edison began cheerfully. Obviously this was not going to be a silent walk. 'Tell me your story.'

'Huh?'

'Your story. Your quirks. Your hobbies. Anything.'

Oh,' I frowned, wondering where this was going. 'Um…' Edison stared at me expectantly. 'I read Shakespeare. I've never tasted alcohol. I hate clowns. And… I'm scared of spiders. ' I risked a quick glance at him. He nodded, and smirked.

'You hate clowns?' I scowled, immediately regretting telling him anything and started walking faster. 'Hey, wait up. There's nothing wrong with that. _Wait!' _Edison ran to catch up with me. 'I'm sorry. Okay, my turn.' I turned to stare at him but he ignored me. 'Okay. Good. Um… I am gluten free. I love marshmallows and crosswords. I am an expert at scrabble. Oh, and I'm scared of heights.' The corner of my mouth twitched and Edison sighed wryly.

We came to a stop at the bus shelter and I closed the umbrella, handing it back to Edison with a smile. His eyes sparked and he beamed.

'You smiled at me,' he commented with satisfaction. 'I almost thought you never smiled.' This time I laughed. Edison had first appeared to be cocky and overconfident, but I seemed to find him underneath the façade a kind, polite and funny guy.

'You have a beautiful smile,' Edison murmured. 'You should use it more often.'

Just at that moment the bus pulled up in front of us, the doors opening.

'See you around, Emma,' Edison whispered and turned to walk away.

'Edison?'

'Yeah?'

'We will have to play scrabble sometime.'

'Can't wait.'


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

**Emma's POV**

I walked in to Anik's room, collapsing onto his bed with a yawn. The black tiger sleeping on the floor stood up and stretched, wandering over and placing his head on my lap.

'Hey Kitty,' I teased, scratching his ears and he growled indignantly. Laughing, I reached into my bag and tugged out my homework.

'I met this guy called Edison today,' I began with a smile. Anik raised his head, suddenly looking alert.

'I actually found him quite sweet, once he stopped acting like a jerk.' I smirked. 'He also says he is an expert at scrabble. I'd like to see him beat me. He likes marshmallows, and is gluten free. Wait, are marshmallows gluten free?' I glanced at Anik, who did the equivalent of a shrug. 'You'll meet him soon, and you can decide for yourself. Don't ask me how I know all this by the way. Well, you can't really since you can't talk.' I put my pen down and stared at him. 'You know, it is really hard to have a conversation with someone who doesn't talk.'

'I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to have a conversation,' Kelsey said from the doorway just as I reopened my books. Anik glanced up and I frowned, immediately attentive.

'Sure. What's wrong?'

'Nothings wrong,' answered Ren, walking in. 'We just need to… discuss what we are going to do.' Anik looked at me, and I instantly knew what he was thinking.

'This summer,' Kelsey began, clarifying our thoughts, 'we are going to India.'

I pursed my lips but nodded, my chest tightened slightly as I inhaled deeply.

'The first step is to see Phet,' Ren continued. 'He will give you instructions on what to do next. We,' he said, glancing at Kelsey, 'are coming with you of course, but we suspect we won't be able to accompany you on the quests. That will be up to you. We have organised the trip with Emma's father already and he has agreed. We are going for three weeks.'

'Sounds great,' I said weakly. They all looked at me, and I rolled my eyes. 'I was _joking_.'

'So… basically just act as if everything is normal for the rest of the year,' Kelsey aimed at me. 'Anik will have the rest of the time off school, watching _Lord of the Rings_ marathons and catching up on episodes of _Star trek_.'

I grimaced as my heart twinged with sympathy. _Poor tiger, _I thought. Cooped up in the house all day with nothing to do but watch T.V. I scratched behind Anik's ears affectionately and he licked my hand in return.

'So that's that,' Ren concluded, standing up to leave. 'We have been thinking about taking Anik away for a couple weeks to the mountains, so he's not locked up all day, but nothing has been finalised. As Kells said, just try and act as if everything is normal. Emma, any questions, feel free to ask us. We are always here.'

'And don't stay up too late,' Kelsey added typically. I nodded and smiled as they left, exhaling deeply. Anik immediately morphed into human form and I quickly averted my eyes, feeling a lurch of nausea. _Not used to that just yet._

He lay beside my on the bed, grabbing my hand in his, tracing small circles on my palm. I stared at my best friend, wondering why this had to happen to him.

I walk into the biology classroom and sigh when I saw Edison sitting at our lab bench. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he smiled at me wearily.

'_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night,' _Edison quoted softly and I blushed.

'Thanks _Romeo and Juliet_!' I exclaimed, widening my eyes as I sat down next to him. He shrugged.

'I know,' he answered. 'I was up all night reading it.'

'May I ask why?' I asked with a disbelieving laugh. 'Who stays up all night reading Shakespeare plays?'

'Me,' he replied. 'Because you said you like Shakespeare. I thought the most well-known love-tragedy was a good place to start.'

I stared at him, speechless. Edison grinned at my incredulous expression.

'So what did you think?' I questioned as soon as I had recovered from my initial shock.

'That Romeo was stupid. He didn't deserve Juliet, but everything would have been so much easier if he confessed their love to both families. Keeping it a secret was his downfall.'

'You didn't like the romance of it?'

'Of course I did. But like I said, he didn't deserve her.'

'You think deserving one another is relevant as long as they both love each other?' I countered, resting my chin on my palm. Edison just smiled.

'I'm just saying he was a foolish man.'

'Love makes us all do stupid things, in strange ways.'

'Love _is_ strange, afterall.'

**Hey beautiful people what did you think? Please comment in the review box! Thank you! Who else reads these series over and over again or am I just extremely obsessive? Any way, all rights to Colleen Houck, the best author in the world!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

**Emma's POV**

I stared glumly at my food in front of me, twisting the spaghetti on my fork and pushing it around the bowl while Alyss chatted non-stop about what she did in class today. I still remember when Anik and I were that age. At lunchtime we used to run around the playground and a prince and princess, fighting and imaginary dragon. I always objected to be the one that needed saving, saying that girls could fight too. Anik had just laughed, and insisted that I had to wait in the tower. That's what happens in all the fairy tales.

Then my mum had died, leaving me to feel alone in the world. All I had then was Anik. That was the first day he let me rescue him, and the last time we ever pretended there was an evil dragon that needed slaying.

I pushed open Alyss' door and she beamed as I walked in.

'Can you read me a story?' she pleaded. She held up a tattered paperback copy of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. _

'Sure,' I replied with a smile and lay down next to her on the bed, starting to read from the beginning. And that's when I realized.

In fairy tales, you meet prince charming and he's all you ever wanted. He makes you laugh and only has eyes for you. But then you grow up and finally understand that fairy tales aren't real. Sure, there are the bad guys and heroes, but the bad guys don't have black capes and are actually hard to spot. And the stories rarely end with 'happily ever after.'

I shut the book with a soft _snap, _and glanced up to see Alyss staring at me.

'Is Anik your Prince Charming?' she asked and I raised an eyebrow.

'Sort of,' I replied, turning off the lamp.

'Has he rescued you?'

'We rescue each other.'

'Well, you're my Prince Charming, Emma. You save me all the time.'

My eyes prickled and I felt something wet slide down my cheek.

'Yeah, you save me too,' I whispered back. I stood up and walked to the doorway, stopping for a second when I heard, 'Did you know the sounds of E.T walking were made by someone squishing their hands in Jell-O?'

Anik's POV

'So…' I asked with as much indifference as possible. 'What's with this Edison guy?' Emma smiled next to me and stared at the ceiling, her hands tucked behind her head.

'He read _Romeo and Juliet_ in one night. Because I had mentioned I like Shakespeare,' she said with a laugh I had grown to love. Something twinged my heart but I ignored it.

'Its like… he always knows exactly what to say,' she continued. I bit the inside the inside of my cheek and tightened my lips in annoyance.

'I've read _Romeo_ _and Juliet,'_ I said stupidly, and immediately cursed myself

'Yes I know that,' Emma responded and gave me a weird glance. 'We've read it together, like three times.'

I didn't understand why this was bothering me. Why I had this jealous feeling clouding my head. Emma and I had been best friends for nearly our whole lives. Nothing more, nothing less. So why did I suddenly feel nervous when she looks at me? Why do I want to brush my thumb across her cheek? Why does my heart speed up when she holds my hand?

And why do I want to punch this Edison in the face?

Alyss looked sideways at me, a quizzical expression on her face.

'Are you okay?' she questioned, grabbing me hand.

'Yeah. Fine,' I answered and turned away.

'Do you ever wonder about… _magic_, and stuff?' Emma murmurs, breaking the silence.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, we are stuck in a curse. There is such thing as time travel. _Mythical creatures_, Anik. Everything we did as kids… pretend to slay dragons and talk to mermaids… that's all real.'

We fell into silence again, both of us thinking about what she had just said.

'Sometimes I think I'm stuck in a dream and can't wake up. I can't turn around and go back,' I admit. 'However I hard I try.'

'Well, I'm in the dream with you,' Emma whispered. 'So if you find the way out of the dream, don't leave me behind. Don't leave me alone. We need to do this together, okay?'

**Hey you beautiful people, thank you so much for reading! Tigers Curse is such an awesome series, created by the inspiring Colleen Houck. All rights to her.**

**Anyways, please please please review! Tell me your ideas for this story, and what you think should happen. All reviews are appreciated, even critisms. Thank you so much for the people that already have! Sorry for the short chapter. **

**P.S It is Kishan's birthday in 13 days!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, and thanks for the ideas for the story line! I couldn't help but make that TFIOS reference back there… glad someone noticed it!**

I stared at the dusty image of a smiling woman, her raven coloured hair whipping behind her as she turns to smile at the camera. Her vibrant green eyes were so similar to my own, her grin illuminating her whole face. I glance at the next one, where the same lady is holding me as a baby, my small chubby arms flailing around. She's laughing and looking down at me with admiration and awe. The next picture is on her wedding day, dancing with my dad, her long elegant arms wrapped around his neck as they swayed to the music. She was so beautiful, and dad stared at her as if gravity didn't hold him to earth, but she did. As if he couldn't believe she was his. That she had chosen _him. _There were no more photos of her after six years ago, because that had been when my mother had drowned in a river where we had all gone camping for the weekend. Where all of our lives had abruptly come to a halt. The last time I ever saw her smile, heard her laugh. The last time I saw my dad happy.

A tear slid down my cheek, followed by another one. A wretched sob caught in my throat and for a second I couldn't breathe. I missed her so much, everyday. So much it was sometimes hard to keep on going.

At that moment Alyss bounded down the stairs, beaming. When she saw my tears I had hastily tried to wipe away her smile faded.

'What's wrong?' Alyss asked, her voice wavering. Then she saw the pictures on the mantelpiece. 'Mum?'

'Yeah. Mum.'

'Well, you know what she would say,' Alyss whispered.

'What?'

She smiled at me. 'Life goes on.'

'When did you get so grown-up?' I asked, ruffling her hair affectionately. 'Come on. School time.'

A black, sleek Rolls Royce pulled up next to the school as I walked along the sidewalk. The tires screeched as the vehicle came to an abrupt halt. I squinted at the dark, tinted windows and raised my eyebrows as Edison stepped out of the passenger seat and waved to me.

Another man appeared from the driver's side, and my attention immediately snapped towards him. The man was Indian looking, well built, handsome and had gold eyes strangely similar to Anik's. Edison and the man walked towards me while I stood frozen on the pathway.

'Hey Emma, this is Sohan, my dad,' Edison introduced. I reached out to shake the man's hand, noticing how warm his palm was. Sohan smiled and wrinkles appeared near his eyes, and when I looked closely a few grey streaks were visible on his hairline.

'Nice to meet you, Emma,' Sohan said cheerfully.

'Um, you too?' I replied, shooting Edison a quizzical glance.

'Ah, I've heard so much about you,' Sohan continued. 'I see what you mean son. She is rather beautiful.'

Edison shot his father a glare and ducked his head, embarrassed, scuffing his shoe on the concrete. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks but Sohan just chuckled and moved past me, walking back to the car and sliding in, waving as he drove off, a cloud of dust rising behind him.

I turned to Edison and grinned. He gave a sheepish smile and we both started walking towards the school gate.

'You have a cool dad,' I said, glancing sideways at Edison.

'Yeah. I know.'

'Do you have any siblings?'

'Nope. Only cousins I've never met.'

'Really? You've never met your cousins? Why?'

'I don't know,' Edison replied airily. 'Dad doesn't talk about them much. But my mum always talks of them fondly, as if they used to be really good friends.'

'Tell me about your mum.'

'Well,' Edison began. 'She is really tall, has long black hair and is incredibly independent. Her name's Anamika.'

** Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter, I was just desperate to update. But more importantly… **

**IT'S KISHAN'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! **

** 7****th**** November has come! **

*******Celebration* **

**Anyway, please please please review! I'll try my best to update soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

**Kishan's POV – One month earlier**

_Edison and Anamika were outside, picking vegetables from the garden for dinner. I sat by the window, watching them silently. My only son had green eyes, inherited from his mother, and the tall, well-built nature from myself. He reminded my of Dhiren, with his brave, determined nature, but also with his kind, compassionate side which frequently makes an appearance. Anamika glanced up and caught my gaze through the window and smiled, lifting one corner up first, the way Kelsey had. For a second my heart twinged as I remembered Kelsey's vibrant face, one I hadn't thought about in a while. I still loved her; time had not changed that. A part of my heart will always belong to her, but the rest of it, which had once been empty and thorny, had fallen into the hands of someone entirely different. _

_ Anamika._

_ A bad-tempered, stubborn, judgmental, argumentative person who was a constant pain in the neck. But once I began to search under the façade, I saw a beautiful, independent, courageous, loyal woman, and immediately I began to fall for her. She made me laugh, but most importantly, the pain I felt after losing Kelsey began to gradually fade. And that's when I knew I was, once again, falling in love. _

_ It's a weird feeling, and different each time. With Yesubai, it had been an immediate spark, a certain connection, as if it were destiny taking its course. With Kelsey, it had been gradual, steady process. I started becoming fascinated with her, watching her every move, making sure to find out everything there was to know about her. But with Anamika, it was like instead of everything revolving around the sun, I was riveted to her. Her movements were mesmerizing, and even when we argued and snapped at each other, I felt like everything was right, how it was meant to be. That she was the one. _

_ After dinner I morphed into a tiger and started running blindly through the jungle, becoming once again familiar with the powerful stride as the tiger took over. The ground pounded beneath my feet and my heart thumped with excitement. I dodged trees and leapt over logs, letting out a roar as the sound echoed throughout the forest. Birds took flight, squawking indignantly as I ran past. Finally I came to a halt in a clearing, where I stopped to catch my breath. That's when I saw him._

_ He appeared out of nowhere, and my gaze snapped to him. I immediately morphed back into my human state, and greeted the old monk before me._

'_Phet. What are you-' I started to say._

'_No questions,' Phet answered, waving his hand. 'Kelsey needs you.'_

I stared as Emma and my son walked through the school gates, laughing at something Edison had said. I could see how much he liked her. His gaze never left her face, and she was all he would ever talk about. I'm glad he had found someone to help him through this journey. Some things parents couldn't do.

I glanced around the modern world, memories of Oregon returning in flashes as I looked at the city. It was so different from living in the forest. The skyscrapers soared through the sky, and aeroplanes flew across the horizon. And there were _lots_ of people.

But my first and only task was to find Kelsey and Ren. They were somewhere in Oregon, having moved out of their previous house. Now I just had to find them.

I was nervous about having to face my brother and Kelsey. Years of their lives I had not experienced with them. Would I really be able to just come back and pretend nothing had happened? Just walk into their lives? And what was I going to tell them? Would they be angry? Confused? Frightened?

And what of Edison? And the family he has never met?

**Hey tiger fans! Please, please please take the time to review I appreciate every comment! **

**\- Have you people read Tigers Promise? It's another book by Colleen Houck written in Yesubai's perspective. I only just found out it existed a couple days ago! It's a must read. Explains a lot about what happened before the princes were cursed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

**Hey tiger fans, next chapter awaits. Sorry for the delay. **

** Kelsey's POV**

Everyone stared at me as I drove through the town in Ren's - _my_ expensive Mercedes. I came to a halt at a red traffic light and sighed as everyone's gaze turned to me. I tried to take some comfort in the fact they weren't staring at me, but at the car. _My_ car.

Pedestrians stopped in their tracks, missing their chance to cross as they goggled the sleek, black vehicle_. It's rude to stare at people,_ I chanted in my mind, when I realised the windows were so darkly tinted they probably couldn't see me inside at all. In my hurry to escape the stares and whispers I stomped on the accelerator without thinking, and the car jolted forward, the engine snarling. I jerked backwards and my head slammed against the seat.

'Uurrgghhh,' I exclaimed as I fumbled for the brake. I didn't dare glance behind me.

I finally came to a halt at my destination, the petrol station, and stepped out, shutting the car door behind me. That's when I saw him.

He pulled up next to me at the joining petrol tank in a black Sedan. When he stepped out I search for his face, but a dark hoodie obscured it from sight. He wore black clothing, and expensive boots that showed beneath his pants. Not wanting to be caught staring, I turned away and started to fill the tank. Panic started to flicker in my mind but I shoved it aside.

I swiped my credit card to pay for the gas and hastily got into the car, stepping on the accelerator as the car shot forward. This time, I didn't bother with the brake. I risked a glance in the review mirror and saw the man get back into his own car, and following me out of the petrol station.

I tapped my foot nervously and drummed my fingers on the wheel, continually glancing in the mirror to see if the car had disappeared, but it constantly remained a couple cars behind. I forced myself to maintain a casual speed, but I couldn't stop the speedometer creep up a couple kilometres. I decided to call Ren. He picked up on the first ring.

'_Iadala_ I can't really talk-'

'Ren there is a guy following me,' I interrupted, staring at the Sedan as it merged lanes.

'What?' Ren sounded distracted. 'Just a second.'

'_Ren_! I need to talk to you _now_! There is someone following me!' This seemed to catch his attention.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I'm sure!' I exclaimed, nudging the accelerator down a little further.

'Don't go home,' he instructed firmly. 'Keep driving around and see if you can lose him. Go somewhere busy and public. I'm coming to find you.'

_Public place, public place... _All I could think of was the mall. I pulled over, shifting the brake on and hastily getting out of the car. I didn't look for the black Sedan; I knew it was right behind me. I ran through the double sliding doors and charged into the mall, immediately blending in with the crowd of people. I swerved through, shoving people aside and muttering apologies. I glanced behind me and saw the man following me through the parted crowd.

'Wait!' he yelled but I just pumped my legs even faster. The people in the mall had started to stare, but made no move to intervene. And he was fast. He was gaining on me.

'Hey, wait! The stranger shouted again.

'Leave me alone!' I screamed back, and knocked over a stand full of scarves. He just jumped over it, not slowing down. He was so close I could here his boots slapping on the polished marble floors.

'KELSEY!' He bellowed and I immediately stopped running, grabbing the railing to steady myself. I recognised that voice. I had heard it so many times in my head when I went to sleep every night, tormented by his memory.

'Kishan?'

**You like? Yes? No? Please comment below and click on that review button!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

**Kelsey's POV**

'Hello Bilauta,' Kishan responds, breathing heavily but smiling. It was him. Kishan_._ The man I had loved and yet also left behind. With his charming smile and golden, shining eyes I see everyday on my son. I didn't realise until this moment how thoroughly I had missed him.

'_Kishan_,' I repeated and threw myself into his waiting arms, my eyes filling with tears. Kishan laughed and hugged me tight, not wanting to let go. It was incredible to hear him laugh again. 'What are you doing here?' I exclaimed giddily, wondering if this was real or some sort of cruel dream. 'Where is Anamika? Is she here too?'

'Unfortunately, no,' Kishan answered, pulling back. 'She had to stay behind and – well actually she doesn't know I am here. I… left her a note.'

'A note? Kishan what are you talking about? What's wrong?' I asked, concerned at the hint of sadness in his eye.

'It's your son, Kells. I have something to tell you.'

**Anik's POV**

I was completely and utterly bored. Totally out of my mind. I was going crazy being locked up all day every day. Emma's daily appearances were the only thing that kept my humanity alive. I stared at the clock, the constant ticks drilling a nail into my skull every second.

Frustrated with the world, I decided hell to cautiousness. I got up and slipped quietly out the back door, feeling a little smug with my achievement of freedom. I could feel the breeze ruffling through my fur, and the sun shining on my back. Why hadn't I done this sooner?

It was all too easy to jump the fence into Emma's yard. It was late afternoon; she was probably home. I eyed her bedroom window warily. Her light was on, so she was obviously in there. But it was two storeys high. No time like the present to test out my tiger abilities.

I morphed into my human form, ignoring the sharp pain. I bent my legs and exploded from the ground, to grasp the window ledge with my fingertips. I forced myself not to look down. I have always been afraid of heights and dangling from a window ledge was not the type of thing I do for relaxation. I glanced down.

The ground blurred, and I swallowed back down the bile rising in my throat. Nausea swirled around my head and I quickly shut my eyes. I easily swung one leg onto the ledge and pulled the rest of my body onto the windowsill, and let out a breathe I hadn't realised I had been holding.

I peered into Emma's bedroom. I could just make out a figure sitting on the bed. Taking a deep breath, I tapped on the glass. But the person who shoved the window open was not the person I was expecting.

**Emma's POV **

'Can I walk you home?' Edison offered, leaning again the neighbouring locker. I shoved my books into my bag and shut the locker door, raising my eyebrows.

'Whyyyyy?' I replied, stretching out the word, and turning away and walking towards the school gate.

'Because,' Edison replied, jogging to catch up, 'I want to talk to you.'

'And why would you want to talk to me?' I asked. 'The person who spends her lunchtimes on a deserted table reading a book?'

'That's how you see yourself?' Edison exclaimed incredulously. 'As a nobody, a wallflower with no personality or friendships?'

'Hey, I didn't say I didn't have any friends!'

'Then why don't you sit with them? I never see you talk to anyone, either.'

I stopped, glaring at Edison. Why did he care anyway?

'I have a friend. He's just sick,' I answered coolly. 'You sit in his lab seat in biology every week.'

'Oh.' Edison's smile vanished. 'He's your boyfriend?'

'What? No. Anik's just a friend,' I replied, annoyed. 'Hey listen. Thanks for the offer, but I think I can make my own way home.' I sidestepped Edison and walked past him, shaking my head.

'Hey, no, wait!' Edison grabbed my arm and swung me around to face him. I sighed and stared up at him, irritated and tired.

'I'm sorry for assuming you didn't have any friends,' he started. 'And for inquiring about… Anik or whatever his name is. But Emma, I really, _really_ like you and panicked when I thought he was your boyfriend. As to why I would want to talk to a smart, funny, beautiful bookworm like you… I don't know, you tell me.'

I glanced up at Edison's face, and looked into his desperate, gorgeous green eyes and smiled.

'Nice speech. But I bet you use that one on every girl you come across.'

'Yeah,' Edison said sarcastically, though I could tell he felt relieved. 'That's got to be why I'm seventeen and never kissed a girl before.' I raised my eyebrows and rolled my eyes, grabbing his hand.

'Come on,' I said. 'Are you walking me home or what?'

'I grew up in Italy, on a vineyard. I had a horse named Prince Charming and a cat called… well we just called her the cat. When I was young I used to play soccer with the kids net door. I was home schooled.'

'I… have lived here in Oregon my whole life. My father has looked after my sister and me since I was nine. I have always loved school, especially history… we have a cat called Snowy… I know such an original name right…'

'What about you mother?' Edison asked, confused.

'She um… she died when I was young,' I answered, averting my eyes and scuffing my shoe on the pavement.

'Oh. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked-'

'No, it's okay, it was a long time ago,' I answered softly.

We reached my front gate and suddenly it was a little awkward.

'So um… see you tomorrow?' Edison asked, rocking on the balls of his feet.

'Sure.'

'Okay… well… see you then.'

'See you.' But neither of us made any move to leave.

'_Emma!' _The yell could only be from one person. Edison shot me a confused glance and I grinned.

'Uh-oh,' I whispered. 'You are in for it now.'

'In for what?' Edison hissed back when Alyss bounded down the porch, and threw her arms around my waist, burying her face into my shoulder. Then she seemed to notice Edison standing beside me with a bewildered look on his face.

'Alyss, this is Edison… and Edison this is Alyss, my sister,' I introduced, smiling.

'Hi!' exclaimed Alyss, and hugged him too.

'Wow. Hi. I never knew you had a sister,' Edison said, crouching to Alyss' height. 'Hey Alyss. How old are you?'

'Seven and three-quarters.'

'Wow you are a big girl aren't you? A very pretty one too. You look like a princess.'

'Really? You think so?' Alyss whispered, her face lighting up. Edison nodded and Alyss beamed, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her into the house. Smiling, I followed and decided maybe I should give Edison a chance after all.

Alyss was at soccer practice and silence enveloped the house. We were playing on my bed, sitting on pillows as I stared at my tiles, thinking. Edison watched me warily. Finally I saw it. Rearranged some tiles on my rack, and placed the word down on the triple letter score, winning 38 points. Grinning triumphantly as I jotted the score down, I glanced up at Edison, who smirked.

'Very good, Emma. Very good. But not good enough,' Edison said as he immediately scattered _all_ of his tiles onto the board and created seven-letter-word that instantly gave him an extra 50 points.

I gaped open-mouthed as Edison took the notebook and scribbled his score down, effectively over taking me. I scowled and snatched the book out of his hands.

'The game isn't over yet,' I snapped. Edison raised his eyebrows.

'Whoa, someone's not happy. I hope your not a bad loser.'

'I take Scrabble _very_ seriously,' I retorted. Edison opened his mouth to reply when a tapping sound came from my window. Edison stepped off the bed and shoved the window open.

'_Who the hell are you?' _I heard two voices say simultaneously. Edison and another one that was unmistakeable. I ran to the window and stared at the confused face glaring back at me.

'Anik? What are you _doing_ here?

**Anik's POV**

'I was going to ask _him_ the same question!' I replied coldly, glaring at the person standing in Emma's room.

'Oh, hi I'm Edison,' the guy said cheerfully. 'Is this normal? Do you always come in through people's window? I always thought the front door was an easier option…' Edison took a step back when I scowled. 'Not a door person? Okay.'

'Don't ridiculous,' Emma muttered. 'Anik, why are you on my windowsill?'

'I uh… came to see you,' I answered feeling incredibly awkward. I jumped of the ledge into the room, ignoring Emma's _this-is-really-stupid-I-can't-believe-you-would-risk-yourself-like-this _look and Edison's_ what-the-hell-is-happening_ look.

'We were just playing Scrabble, you can join us,' Emma offered awkwardly, attempting to break the silence.

'No, it's okay I'll leave,' said Edison and I turned my attention back to him. A jealous rage flooded through my body and my fists clenched unconsciously. 'We had nearly finished the-'

And that was when the door burst open and my mother stumbled into the room.

**Kelsey's POV**

'Sorry just looking for Anik and thought he might be…. here,' I said apologetically before noticing there was another person in the room. 'Oh, sorry I think I'm interrupting something… Yes. Sorry. I'll just…' I paused, feeling the tension in the room and three people staring at me. My gaze fell on the stranger, a good-looking teenager with dark brown hair and unusual green eyes that were so familiar…

'Impossible,' I murmured, staring at the boy incredulously.

'What?' he answered, confused. 'Do I know you?'

I shook my head slowly. 'You… you're Edison aren't you?'

'Mom? Uh, how do you know this guy?' Anik asked disbelievingly.

'Anik, this is Edison-'

'Yes, I know that.'

'And he is your cousin.'


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey, sorry for the sluggish update, but holidays and Christmas and New Year…keeps you busy you know? Anyway thanks so much to all the people who review each chapter. Shout out to BayBailey812, an11linnie and mysterious 'guests'.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the storyline. Nope, I don't think I can even take credit for that.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**EMMA**

I glanced back between Edison and Anik, studying both their reactions with shock. Anik was stunned, and took a step backwards, unsure. But Edison looked perfectly normal, only with a slight amused expression on his face.

'You _knew_ this?' I accused him. 'Wait, are you…?'

'A tiger?' Edison answered casually and I flinched. 'Yep.'

I started shaking my head.

'No. No, this can't be happening,' I muttered. Edison's expression changed into one of concern.

'It's fine, really. You don't need to worry,' he said, attempting to assure me.

'I'm not _worried!' _I yelled, beginning to snap. 'You _lied_ to me!'

'What, no I didn't!' Edison protested. 'How could I have told you the truth?'

'Oh, so now your admitting you lied to me. And of course you could have told me the truth! You knew who I was all along!'

'Emma-'

'Don't…just don't. I don't want to hear it.' I stared up at Edison's desperate, anxious eyes. 'I thought you were different. How do I know everything you said wasn't a lie?'

'I-'

'Goodbye Edison,' I said forcefully, and shoved him, pushing him out the door.

'Emma,' Edison insisted. 'I'm really sorry, I should have told you who I am.'

'That's not what I'm upset about!' I exploded. 'You don't get it do you? I don't care what you didn't tell me, I care about how you lied.' I stared at him right in the eye. 'You never lived in Italy, and you never had a horse named Snuffles. Tell me the truth, Edison. Now.'

'The truth…' Edison sighed, taking a step forward. 'I grew up in a small cottage in a forest on a high mountain of India. In the past… um, hundreds of years ago. My father is a tiger too, and my mother is the Goddess Durga.'

He lived in the past? What? And is mother is a Goddess?

'How…? Okay, you know what, I have had enough. This is too much. Everybody out of my room. Actually, out of my house. Now.'

**ANIK**

I sat on the couch, in human form waiting for Emma to come over. I thought back to the day before, and the confusing events that had happened all in the space of… what? Ten minutes? I scowled when an image of Edison entered my mind.

'Hi, I'm Edison,' I mimicked in a high-pitched, annoying voice, imitating him. 'Is this normal? Do you always come in through people's window? I always thought the front door was an easier option…' _Stupid person, _I thought to myself.

A knock sounded through the house and I hastily moved towards the door, flinging it open.

'Hi,' I said breathlessly.

'Hi,' Emma muttered into my shoulder as she pulled me into a hug. Her hair smelt of strawberries and stray strands tickled my nose. My heart thudded loudly and I reluctantly let my arms fall to my side when she pulled away.

'I miss you,' she murmured softly. 'I hardly see you anymore. I hate it.'

'Yeah, I miss you too,' I replied, because I couldn't say anything else. My chest was aching and it felt like I was gasping for air.

'When is everyone else arriving again?' Emma asked, stepping past me into the house. The swift change of subject hurt more than I would imagine.

'Uh, about ten minutes.'

Mom had decided to have a 'meeting' with everyone. That unfortunately included Edison, and his father – my uncle – who I had not yet had the chance to meet. Emma looked slightly nervous as we sat on the couch, waiting. Mom and dad walked in together a few seconds later, smiling at one another sadly. I could tell dad was anxious to meet his brother whom he had not seen for nearly twenty years.

The doorbell echoed and mom immediately ran to answer it. I heard laughter and a moment later Edison and his father walked into the living room.

My uncle was tall and Indian looking, and had shocking golden eyes. I jerked back in shock, gaping. Those same eyes stared back at me every day from the mirror.

'Hello, Anik,' Kishan said, as if he already knew me. 'It's very nice to finally meet you.' For some reason that made me very annoyed.

'I wish I could say the same,' I replied coldly, folding my arms. If Kishan seemed the least bit affected by my comment he didn't show it. Mom shot me a glare but I ignored it.

Dad was standing and smiling the instant Kishan walked through the door. They laughed and talked rapidly in Indian to one another before they turned to Edison.

'Ren, this is Edison, my son,' Kishan announced proudly as Edison reached forward to shake dad's hand.

'It's nice to meet you sir,' Edison said politely. Then he turned and smiled at Emma, but she shot him a withering glare and the smile faltered. _Ha! Serves you right! _I thought savagely_. _Then Dad turned to Emma.

'Edison, and Kishan, this is Emma, Durga's chosen one.'

'We've met,' said Emma, Kishan and Edison simultaneously.

'Hi Sohan,' Emma began, standing up to hug the man. 'Nice to see you again.'_ Sohan? See you again? _Mom and Dad looked equally confused.

'Likewise. But you can call me Kishan.' He turned to Mom. 'Edison has been going to school with Emma for a couple weeks.'

'But that's… impossible!' Kelsey exclaimed. 'How can Edison have more than twenty-four minutes a day?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, really sorry for the long, prolonged update but this chapter was really hard to write!**

**Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 12**

**EMMA**

The question caught me off-guard and my mouth fell open. I couldn't believe I haven't thought of it before. All eyes turned to Edison who shrugged, almost guiltily.

'I, uh… haven't _actually_ become a tiger yet,' he muttered. I heard Anik snort beside me and Edison shot him a look.

'So… your not a tiger, then?' I questioned harshly. 'How do you know you have the curse at all?' Edison turned his gaze to me, and I could read the raw hurt in his eyes as he remembered all that I had said to him yesterday. He merely shrugged, breaking eye contact.

'Because he is…' Edison replied, jerking his head in Anik's direction. '…And Phet also told dad that I would become a tiger within a month.'

Kelsey seemed to find this explanation satisfactory because she turned to Kishan.

'What exactly did Phet tell you?' she asked softly, taking Ren's had.

'He told me that the curse still lives unbroken, and will continue to remain in our descendants. Our children, once both are tigers must travel alone to attempt to break the curse, accompanied by Durga's chosen one.' Kishan's gaze flickered to me before resting back to Kelsey's. 'They must go to India and see Phet themselves before commencing on their journey.'

My heart started thumping loudly in my chest as I realised how close the date was for our trip to India we had organised two weeks ago. The idea of breaking the curse suddenly became much more real. I reached over and gripped Anik's hand. He glanced at me in concern, but I gave him a weak smile, assuring him I was fine.

'Kishan, we had already decided to fly to India,' Ren said. 'The date had been set for 10 days time. I will secure another two seats on the plane.'

'Only one will be necessary,' Kishan replied with a sad smile. 'I won't be coming with you. I must immediately return to the past…to Anamika.'

'Why? Surely you can stay a little bit longer?' I asked, not wanting to say goodbye to the man I had just met. With his eyes so similar to Anik's, his teasing smile and bear hugs I had immediately liked him. Kishan turned to me and smiled, a distant look in his eye.

'Anamika woke up a week ago with her husband and child gone, with only a hasty note of explanation. I need to get back to her. Ren, _Bilauta_, you have no idea how much I loved to see you again, if only for a brief period of time. Anik, Emma, it was very nice to meet you. Look after Edison. Goodbye.'

**KELSEY**

The man who had tortured my dreams for the past eighteen years was standing right in front of me, as if he had never been left behind. He looked exactly the same. His eyes were still golden, still gleaming. His hair was a little longer, merely brushing against his shoulders. His face had a few wrinkles that showed when he smiled his same, teasing grin.

And now he was leaving.

Breathing was hard. Something was tightening around my chest until it hurt.

'Please don't leave,' I pleaded. 'Stay. Anamika will understand. We haven't seen you in years.'

Kishan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, like he had done so many times before. He smelt of the forest and rain. He let go reluctantly and smiled.

'We'll see each other again,' he assured me, before hugging his brother. He nodded to Emma and Anik, ruffled his son's hair and left, without saying another word.

I felt tears brimming my eyes but I forced them back, glancing at Ren. He took my hand, looking just as confused as I felt.

'So… I guess that means I'm staying with you guys,' Edison said, smiling a little forcefully.

'Yep,' Ren replied, standing up. 'You can have the guest bedroom. I need to book plane tickets. Kelsey will organise the room for you, and hopefully make dinner. I think you three need to sort something out.'

I smiled inwardly and left the room with Ren, going to the linen cupboard. I could see the looks they were all shooting each other. With Edison living here, things were going to get mighty interesting.

**ANIK**

I can't believe that asshat was living across the hallway. I crossed my arms over my chest and refused to look at anyone. I could feel Emma frowning at me, but I honestly didn't care. I saw the way Edison looked at her. There was no way I am going to let that happen. Nuh—uh. She was mine.

Emma cleared her throat and stared at the ceiling.

'Edison I'm sorry for snapping at you… and for everything else,' Emma apologised and my gaze snapped around to glare at her. Unbelievable. She was forgiving the jerk. 'I now know that there was no other way you could have protected your secret without lying.'

'I'm sorry too,' Edison replied, but was smiling. They both got up and hugged each other. For way too long.

'And you,' Emma continued, turning to me. 'You both are to be civil. Understand? Nice to each other. You are _cousins_. Act like it.' And with that Emma stamped off into the kitchen to help mum with dinner.

As soon as she left, I rounded on Edison.

'You don't touch her, you don't make any moves, you don't flirt. She is off limits, and always has been. Back off.'

'I think I have as much chance as you do, and just as much claim,' he replied, stepping closer. He was an inch shorter, but had an angry defiance in his eyes. 'May the best man win. If you think you have a chance.'

I could see a flash of steel in his golden eyes, and I took another step, angrily approaching him.

'Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try. I've been her best friend since we were three-' Edison raised his eyebrows and smirked.

'-Well, I've been her best friend for the past two weeks, while you've been cowering in this house,' Edison interrupted harshly, and I snapped.

'You will _never_ be with her,' I yelled and punched him in the face. Hard.

**I know this update took a long time, and sorry for the ending. Sorry… but not sorry? Anyway, please please please review even if it is just 'cool' or something that will take three seconds of your life to make me really happy! **

**Happy me = better, faster updates = happy you!**

**Life of a fangirl**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am really sorry it has taken me so long to update… forgive me? **

**ANIK**

I regretted it instantly. Not because there was now blood on Edison's face, the jerk deserved what he got. But because of the appalled look Emma threw at me as soon as she entered the room.

'God, Anik what did you do?' She exclaimed, shoving past me to Edison who… had no shirt on.

He had his shirt scrunched in a ball and was wiping away the blood trickling down his nose. Emma fussily took the shirt from him and dabbed at his face before turning peevishly to me.

'What the hell was that for?' She demanded.

'He asked for it,' I retorted, folding me arms defiantly.

'I heard the conversation,' she snapped. 'You weren't exactly keeping it quiet. Firstly I don't 'belong' to anyone, and secondly, you don't have control over my life. I am capable of making my own choices. And you,' she added, turning to Edison. 'I've just met you, and was just starting to trust you. Don't start picking fights with my best friend.' Edison opened his mouth to retort but Emma just glared at him. There was a tense silence where Emma stared at Edison, Edison stared at me… and I stared at Emma. She finally broke the staring contest by sighing and collapsing on the couch, tucking her knees under her chin.

'If we are going to break the curse,' Emma muttered quietly, 'we have to work together. It's not going to work if you two are trying to kill each other. We all have the same goal. To… untiger you both. Now I know it would break some kind of 'manly oath' or something to forgive each other, but… just get over it okay?' I shifted my gaze from Emma to Edison, and arched an eyebrow. I extended my hand, which he shook firmly, his eyes never breaking contact. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief and knelt next to the DVD player.

'Who wants to watch a movie?'

**EMMA**

We settled on a Lord of the Rings marathon, something Anik and I used to do every year on my birthday. I felt a little guilty, as this was something that was special to us, but I couldn't have Edison watching Iron Man or Thor as his first movie, as that was the only other film Anik owned.

Anik switched to his tiger form as his 24 minutes were up. I lay down and nestled my head in his soft fur, and his tail curled around me. Edison took the armchair, and helped himself to a bag of popcorn, which he refused to share.

Edison thoroughly enjoyed the trilogy, saying his favourite character was Samwise, which was _my_ favourite character. He was very impressed with the special effects and was amazed by the technology in the 21st century. When the credits of The Return of the King rolled up he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

'Awesome!' he exclaimed, chucking a handful of popcorn into his mouth, and then proceeding to wipe his greasy, buttery fingers on the furniture. I rolled my eyes and stretched, adjusting myself on Anik's bony frame. It was late, the stars were out and my eyes were beginning to close. I stifled a yawn and drifted off to sleep.

_ I couldn't find him. The fog was blinding, and I groped aimlessly out in front of me. _

'_Anik!' I yelled. _'Anik!'_ The panic started to kick in as I desperately continued to call his name. There was only silence. A prickle of anxiety crept up my spine and I shivered, swinging around to see if I was being followed. _

_ Almost instantly the fog began to clear and I could see Anik's long, lanky figure sprawled on the grass. I ran to his side and picked up one of his hands. It was ice-cold. _

'_No no no no no no. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. Anik wake up,' tears began to stream down my cheeks as wretched sobs shuddered through my chest. _

'_Come back. Don't leave me. Come back...'_

I jerked awake and my eyes flew open. I was on the couch, a scratchy woollen blanket clutched in my hands. My heart rate began to slow down as I realized it was just a dream.

'Emma,' a voiced whispered and I jumped.

'Anik?'

'Yeah. Are you okay?' He came into view, his hair dishevelled and his eyes blinking away sleep. I breathed a sigh of relief and fell into his arms, wiping away tears that had somehow appeared.

'Shh, it's okay. I'm right here. Do you want to tell me what happened?' I shook my head and just let him hold me, gently rocking back forth until my sobs quietened to small hiccups. With Anik I felt safe, and I wanted was his arms to stay wrapped around me. He kissed my forehead, and when I woke up in the morning he was still on the couch with me, my arm draped over his tiger torso.

'What are you doing here?' Edison hissed when he came into the lounge room and saw me asleep, lying next to Anik. He jolted awake, rubbing his eyes.

'Huh?'

'You were supposed to sleep in your own room.'

'I had a nightmare,' I answered, confused. 'What's the big deal?' Edison's eyes blazed as he glared at Anik in disbelief.

'Breakfast is ready, Emma,' was his only answer and he disappeared from the room.

I sighed and got changed in Anik's bedroom, while he went straight to breakfast in his Buzz Lightyear pyjamas that were way too small. I emerged in jeans and a T-shirt advertising a band I didn't even like anymore. I walked into the kitchen to Edison and Anik avoiding each other's eyes and stuffing themselves with pancakes. Kelsey bustled around the kitchen humming to herself while Ren sat separate from the boys researching India flights and accommodation. Then it hit me; nine days until we leave for Mumbai.

With this thought in my head I sat down and helped myself to a stack of pancakes, drizzling maple syrup and lemon juice on top. Edison, who seemed to be in a better mood after eating widened his eyes.

'If you eat all of that you're going to burst!' he exclaimed. Anik snorted and replied,

'That's nothing. You should see her on a day she's actually hungry.' I glared at him, taking a large bite of my pancakes.

'You are both hypocrites. I saw how much you put on your own plate.' They both smiled, but then they noticed the other smiling and focussed back on eating.

Ren logged off his laptop and rubbed his eyes.

'Eat up kids. Today we begin training.'

**Please review, favourite or follow! **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 13**

**EMMA**

Sweat trickling down my neck and I wiped the moisture off my forehead with my shoulder. I was facing Anik, who was in a fighting stance, his expression emotionless. Suddenly he pivoted on his foot, sweeping the other leg up high in a turning kick, aiming for the side of my head. I ducked at the last possible second, before countering with a kick of my own, directed at his stomach. The blow never landed, because Anik just stepped casually out of the way, smirking. Pursing my lips, I retaliated with all I had, side-kicks, turning kicks, front kicks, hook kicks, crescent kicks, but Anik either dodged or blocked each one of them.

'What are you, some kind of ninja?' I exclaimed as he grabbed my foot, catching me off balance and I ungracefully tumbled to the floor.

'You know I've learnt martial arts as a kid.'

'Yeah, yeah I know. Your dad taught you. It would be nice if you could go easy on me though,' I groaned. 'I'm so sore in places I didn't know existed.' Anik's smile softened and was replaced by a frown.

'If I'm hurting you, just tell me to stop and I'll - '

From my position on the floor I immediately swept my legs in an arc, knocking his feet out from under him, causing him to fall to the floor with a thud.

'Haha! Got you, ninja!' I leapt on top of him, pinning his arms to the floor. 'I win!' Anik just smiled at me, his golden eyes sparkling and for a second I was out of breath.

'Ahem,' a voice cleared his throat from behind me. 'I think it is my turn now.' I turned to see Edison glaring at Anik from his position on the floor. 'You're no good if you can be distracted that easily.'

Anik scowled and stood up, folding his arms and stalked off to join his parents who were examining the row of weapons.

I can never get over the fact that Kelsey and Ren had been so prepared for this. I had never seen their attic, which was where we were now. I didn't even know it existed. Neither did Anik. Kelsey and Ren kept it a secret, as it was cleverly hidden away, the entrance a small trapdoor near the fireplace. They had also said it was a hiding place encase they were ever attacked. 'Not that that will ever happen,' Kelsey assured me when she saw my stricken face. The attic was massive and was stored with many weapons that included varied swords, daggers, armour, and shields. But for now Ren had us learning hand-to-hand combat.

Edison and Anik circled each other, and I chewed on my lip nervously. I anxiously glanced at Kelsey and Ren, who were oblivious to the tension in the room. Suddenly Edison lashed out with a flying kick that caught Anik by surprise, and he stumbled backwards. Growling, Anik did a series of complex kicks too fast for my eye to see. Some of the blows landed, but Edison was unaffected. He retaliated with kicks of his own, most of which Anik managed to dodge. They both seemed very equal, and one could not get the better of the other, until Edison forgot about kicks and settled for a punch to Anik's nose.

'Now we are even,' Edison said coolly as Anik wiped the trickle of blood from his nose. I gasped at the sight of his blood and I stepped forward, opening my mouth to object but a warm hand clasped on my shoulder, stopping me. Ren stood beside me, watching his son and nephew continue to fight each other with a grim face.

'Don't,' he warned me. 'Let them do what they have to do.'

I didn't see the point in this, and already my chest was tightening with fear. What if one of them got severely hurt?

As I watched both boys became frustrated, as none of them were winning. Sweat was streaming down both their faces, determination evidently displayed in their expressions.

Then Edison did something completely unexpected. He changed into a white, growling tiger.

**ANIK**

I didn't have time for surprise. I swiftly changed into a tiger myself. I heard my mother's sharp intake of breath and Emma's scream as we launched at each other, clawing and biting. Edison seemed awkward in his new tiger form, unsure on how to use each limb and run on four paws. When he knew that I was winning, he gave up, turning back into a man.

'You win,' he spat, cradling his arm where I had clawed a large gash. The blood was seeping through the wound, staining his white shirt. I morphed back into a human too, wincing at a sharp pain in my leg. Edison ignored Emma's outstretched hand that held a damp cloth for his injury and stormed out of the attic. Emma gave me an anxious look, which I too ignored as I followed Edison out, heading towards the solitude of my room. I knew what she would say, and I didn't need to hear it. I didn't want to see her expression of disappointment, or her scolding words. She needed to know that Edison and I weren't ever going to be friends or act civilly around each other. We were both fighting for the same thing, and that meant conflict and rivalry.

Later that night I planned to fake a headache so I could remain in my room and skip dinner. I was not going to sit at the same table as Edison, and eat the same food as him and ask him politely to pass the pepper. But then I though of Emma sitting down with him, he laughing at some joke my mother made, complimenting on her cooking and I knew that I couldn't be the one kicked out. This was my house, and he would have to deal with it.

I seated myself next to Emma at the table, opposite Edison, avoiding his gaze. I helped myself to large portions of everything, smiling slightly at Emma when she cast me a concerned glance. We all ate in a semi-awkward silence, making polite remarks about whatever came to head. When everyone was finished, Emma and I rose to clear the table, entering the kitchen together.

'Why do you let him get to you?' Emma asked quietly as we washed the dishes together.

'I don't know,' I answered stiffly. 'He's… so arrogant and ignorant and thinks he can get whatever he wants.'

'Mmm,' she replied, stacking the last plate in the cupboard. I felt a tremor shudder through my arm and I winced as I was forced to change form. I had used all 24 minutes today. I growled in annoyance, and I heard Emma sigh before scratching me behind the ears.

'We'll sort this out. We'll finish the quests and you won't have to live like this anymore. I promise.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, here is the next chapter! The next one will take a bit longer as I will have to research all about India! I have obviously never been there. **

**All right to Colleen Houck of course!**

**EMMA**

I awoke nine days later in my own bedroom, the sun filtering through the tiny gap between the curtains. I rubbed my eyes, brushing away the sleep and glanced around the room blearily. Then I sat up straight.

Today we were going to India.

I hastily reached under the bed and flipped open my suitcase which I had packed last night with all my clothes. There was still some space left, so I began to pile in books on my bookcase. Anne of Green Gables, Little Women, Pride and Prejudice, The Hobbit, Harry Potter and an Indian dictionary. I grabbed my backpack with a few essentials such as a compass, water, sunscreen, aspirin and a hat. I was ready to go.

I dragged my suitcase down the stairs, wincing with every thud. I buzzed around the kitchen, pouring myself some juice and putting bread in the toaster. Just as I sat myself down to eat my breakfast, Alyss came jumping down the stairs.

She eyed my suitcase wearily.

'Do you have to go?' she whined. 'I will miss you too much.' I pulled her into a hug.

'Yes, but I'll be back soon. You won't even notice I'm gone.'

'You're always gone,' she protested, taking a bite of my toast and pouting. 'You're always over at Anik's. I never see you apart from when you pick me up from school.' I felt my heart breaking and I sighed, smoothing her hair.

'I'm sorry. He is very sick-'

'Yeah yeah, I know,' Alyss interrupted and slid off my knee. 'Have fun in India.' She turned and walked away, and I felt tears welling up. It was true I hadn't been spending enough time with my little sister, and the realisation hurt. I couldn't leave her like that, so I quickly wrote a note.

Dear Alyss,

I love you very, _very_ much, and it will be hard to leave you, even if it's just for a couple weeks. I'm trusting that you will look after dad when I am gone. You are in charge of the house now. I'm sure he will read Alice in Wonderland to you before you go to bed if you ask nicely. There are ingredients for pasta in the fridge. Don't let him to forget to cook it.

It is hard to leave you, and I know we haven't spent much time together lately. I will make it up to you, I promise. We can go to the video shop when I get back and you can rent whatever movies you want.

Love always,

Emma.

We all sat at the airport lounge, waiting to be boarded onto Ren's private jet. I still couldn't believe Anik's family were this rich. Like seriously. _Private jet!_ I clenched my plane ticket tightly in one hand, crumpling it slightly. Edison sat to my right, eating a cheeseburger and reading a magazine. Anik was on my left, sipping on his Boost Juice and frowning at the movie choices for the flight.

'They don't have _Lord of the Rings_,' he grumbled. 'Or _Transformers_. Just kid stuff like '_Barbie: Fairytopia._' He flung the program into my lap in mock disgust.

'Hey, don't be mean about Barbie. _Fairytopia_ is a good movie.' I protested. 'I watch it all the time with Alyss. Hey, there's 101 Dalmations… I used to love that movie…'

'Hey we should watch Shrek!' Anik exclaimed excitedly and Kelsey rolled her eyes. 'That was the best movie… remember when we…'

We continued to reminisce the past, when we were little and had arranged sleepovers, watching movies until late at night. We kept on going like this until the jet was ready to board, and the nerves that had disappeared suddenly came back in a flurry. I had never been on a plane before, and neither had Anik. Let alone a _jet_.

'Relax kids,' Ren whispered from behind me and I jumped. 'This will be fun.'

We boarded the plane, and I glanced nervously at the rows of seats. There were air hostess' walking around with their plastic smiles stuck on their faces. Kelsey and Ren were placing their luggage in overhead lockers and I gripped my suitcase, gulping.

'Emma, Anik,' Kelsey called from behind us. 'Sit wherever you want.'

'How come you have air hostess' on a private jet? How much money do your parents _have_?' Anik didn't answer. I found a row near the back and picked up my bag, ready to fling it in the locker but Anik suddenly appeared at my side, taking my suitcase.

'I've got it,' I protested as he lifted the heavy bag and easily placing it in the locker. He gave me a wink and a smile.

'I know,' he said and gestured for me to take the window seat.

The plane rumbled beneath my feet and vibrated the seat. I hastily clicked my seatbelt into place and flattened myself against the back of the chair, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt the plane start to move and I gripped Anik's hand, holding it tightly. An unknown pressure pushed me against the back of the seat and instantly I felt us lift of the ground. I heard a gasp and glanced behind me, where Edison was, looking slightly green. Then I remembered he had lived hundreds of years in the past and probably never even seen a plane, let alone been on one.

I looked across the aisle and saw Kelsey leaning her head on Ren's shoulder, her eyes closed. A book lay open on her lap. Ren was absentmindedly threading his fingers through her hair, gazing off into space. They looked so peaceful.

Finally I stared at Anik, whose excited eyes where on the landscape below.

'Look,' he whispered happily. 'All those cars are _microscopic!_ Look at the tiny little people!' I turned my gaze to the window and marvelled at how the world looked hundreds of feet in the air. Everything was so small, and I suddenly realised what a small part we all play in the world. Down there, our lives feel so significantly important… when really we are just all playing a part in a complex society where none of that matters.

Anik and Edison's twenty-four hours were up and they were in their tiger form, comfortably sprawled along the rows of seats. Anik and I were looking through the movie guide.

'_Pirates of the Caribbean_,' I argued, 'is way better than _X-men_.'

Anik growled grumpily and shook his head stubbornly. _'No,'_ I could tell he was trying to say. _'X-men is way cooler.'_

'Sure. Because a guy that had metal blades coming out of his fist is cooler than pirates with Johnny Depp.' Anik stared at me with his golden eyes. He nodded as if that was obvious.

'Fine. You watch _X-men_ on your screen, and I'll watch Pirates of the Caribbean on mine.'

Anik huffed in annoyance and his shoulders slouched, and I knew he was conceding. I smirked.

So we watch _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_ on my screen, my head resting on his shoulder, sharing headphones. My eyes were drooping shut, and I barely made it until the end before I fell asleep. When I opened them again, we were in India.

**Please rate, review, fav or follow! I appreciate all comments, good or bad. Preferably good. They make me happy for the rest of the day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter!**

**ANIK**

I stared over Emma's shoulder at the Indian landscape just outside the window. There was a forest bordering the tarmac, with tall green trees and shrubbery. I heard Emma gasp in awe, and turned to see Edison, who was unimpressed. This was where he had lived for his whole life, I guess. I glanced at my parents who were unbuckling their seatbelts and yawning, still blinking away sleep.

Emma was excitedly getting out of her seat and hurrying me up. I slowly got out of my chair, unclicked my seatbelt and stepped into the aisle, getting my and her suitcase down.

We exited the plane, mumbling 'thank you's' to the airhostess who replied with 'I hope you had a nice flight. Enjoy your stay.' And then we stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac where a wall of humidity and heat whacked me in the face. I had already begun to sweat.

'Welcome to India,' dad said with a smile.

We had two rooms booked in the hotel; mom and dad in one, and Emma, Edison and I in the other. I held the room key in my hand, slid it into the cardholder and the door beeped, swinging open.

Three single beds were lined next to each other, opposite the bathroom, which looked incredibly small. I saw Emma grimace as she peeked inside.

'This bathroom is… tiny,' she muttered, and flung her suitcase on the bed near the closet. I placed mine on the bed next to hers, unzipping it and letting all my clothes spill out. Edison moved to the window, sweeping away the curtains and letting the sunlight stream in. We both immediately turned into tigers.

'So,' Emma began, sitting down on her bed. 'I guess there won't be a lot of time for sightseeing then. Kelsey told me we are going to see Phet tomorrow.' There was an unreadable expression on her face. A mixture of uncertainty, fear, confusion and excitement. I licked her hand and she smiled wistfully at me, scratching behind my ears.

'India is an amazing place,' Emma murmured, and fell back among her heap of pillows, quickly falling asleep.

**KELSEY**

I yawned as I scooped scrambled eggs onto my plate and joined Ren at our table. He smiled slightly absently and picked up my hand, squeezing it softly.

'I never thought I would ever see this country again so soon,' Ren murmured, glancing outside at the humid landscape. His expression was empty, but I could have sworn he was sad, as if looking at something he couldn't have.

'Do you miss it?' I asked, catching his gaze.

'Miss what?'

'You know,' I answered, waving my fork in the air. 'Running in the jungle. Being free, only you and the wild.' Ren was already shaking his head.

'Kells, being out their in the jungle was a cage, no matter how free I was. I was all alone. And being in the circus was not much better. In my whole life, I have only ever been happy with you.'

And I knew he meant it. I leaned over the table and kissed him gently.

'Me too,' I said, because I couldn't think of anything else to say. That was when the three kids interrupted us.

Emma bounded over, her face lighting up when she saw the buffet.

'Wow,' she nodded appreciatively. 'Gotta try everything right?' She almost ran over to the mountainous display of food.

Anik and Edison walked in after her, Edison with a smile and Anik with a frown. I sighed.

'Good morning Mr and Mrs Rajaram,' Edison greeted cheerfully. I fixed my gaze on Anik, who was scowling.

'Morning Edison,' Ren replied. 'But please, call me Ren.' I was about to offer some coffee to Anik but he had already turned away, heading towards the buffet.

Emma was the first to return, and I snorted softly when I saw her large plate, full of steaming bacon and eggs, pancakes, sausages and two muffins. She started to eat immediately.

'If you eat any more than that you'll burst,' Anik observed mildly, sitting down with his own food just as large. Emma shook her head.

'Don't worry. I'm going back for seconds,' she answered, with her mouth full. I rolled my eyes and sipped my tea, concealing a smile. Once Edison had sat down, I cleared my throat.

'All right. Today, you are going to see Phet. You are going to spend the next three days in the jungle. Hopefully he will tell you what to do, and what the next step is. The jungle where he lives is on the way to the Rajaram estate we still own. After the three days we will go back to the house to figure what to do next.' I glanced around at the faces that stared back at me. Ren's was the first I looked to, and I saw his eyes firm with determination but also concern. Edison looked grim, but resolved. Anik stared at his empty plate, his jaw set. And Emma had her chin tipped up defiantly, refusing to show any weakness.

'Boys,' Ren added, glancing at his watch, 'you have about six minutes of human form left. Get your bags quickly and meet us at the Jeep. It's time to leave.'

**EMMA**

I leaned against the door of the Jeep, a backpack filled with necessities slung over my shoulder. I chewed on my thumbnail while I waited for Edison and Anik to arrive, a habit I had long ago got rid of. Anxiety was clenching in my stomach and I tried to control my nerves. I took a deep breath. Exhaled.

Fear still clouded my mind, but I put it aside. _There is nothing dangerous about camping in the jungle,_ I chided myself.

Edison and Anik appeared at the hotel steps, and leaped down them nimbly. They smiled at me before jumping into the back seat, immediately turning into tigers. I averted my eyes, feeling queasy before sliding in next to them.

Kelsey and Ren were already in the Jeep, a map spread between them. They conversed for a while on which route they would take, before shifting the gears and pulling away from the hotel and onto the road. On the _wrong_ side of the road.

I pulled out a book at random and began to read, the road ahead stretching out for miles.

**What did you think? Sorry there was nothing really interesting in this chapter… The next chapter will be much better. **

**Please review, fav and follow! All comments appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter…. **

**EMMA**

'We're here,' Ren said softly and I blinked open my bleary eyes. I had fallen asleep. My book lay open on my lap. In front of me Kelsey rubbed her eyes and stepped out of the car, stretching.

Anik and Edison leapt out of the vehicle, arching their backs and swishing their tails after being cramped in the backseat for hours. I just stared at the jungle. Tall trees loomed in front of me, reaching with their long branches towards the sky. I stepped out of the Jeep slowly.

'Okay,' Kelsey muttered, handing me my backpack. 'This has all your provisions in it. Water, compass, food, flashlight, blanket, aspirin, medical kit and lighter.' I nodded automatically, and slung it over my shoulder, wincing at the heavy weight. 'You'll be fine,' she added and pulled me into a warm embrace, squeezing me tight.

'Yep,' I replied, keeping my voice light. 'I love camping. It'll be fun.'

I hugged Ren goodbye and followed Edison into the jungle without looking back, my hand firm on Anik's fur. Edison seemed to know the direction to go because after a while I was completely lost. To pass the time I idly chatted.

'So I hope you know where you are going,' I yelled after the tigers who waiting patiently for me to catch up a couple metres ahead. 'And really, I'm not walking that slow, so don't look at me like that. Just because you two no have super tiger powers.' I could swear they were rolling their eyes. 'How much further will you reckon?'

The sun after a few hours was setting below the tree line, casting elongated shadows across the forest floor. The day turned to eerie evening as the light eventually faded to twilight. Weird noises appeared from the darkness and I hurried to stay near the tigers.

When there was barely any light left, I made the unanimous decision to make camp. I set up the tent by myself, as Edison and Anik prowled around the fire, as if guarding the camp. Spreading my sleeping bag on the base of the tent I crawled in while chewing on a muesli bar.

'Are you guys sleeping in here?' I called out doubtfully as I gazed at the tiny area of the tent. Anik changed into human form to answer my question while Edison positioned himself near the campfire, looking alertly into the darkness.

'No,' Anik said shaking his head. 'We don't know what's out here, so we are going to take turns with the watch. You just sleep.' I rolled my eyes and mummified myself with the sleeping bags.

'Whatever. Suit yourself.'

I was asleep in moments.

**ANIK**

'Should we wake her?' Edison asked, glancing over his shoulder at Emma, who lay peacefully inside the tent. We were both in human form as we conversed, deciding on our next move. I shook my head.

'Na. Let her sleep. We don't have that much further to go.' Edison nodded and turned his gaze back to the fire that crackled and popped, shooting sparks in random directions.

'I'm sorry for punching you,' I blurted out, avoiding eye contact. 'It was a cowardly thing to do.' Edison smirked.

'I'm not. I think she forgave me after that. Seemed to think I had received my punishment.'

'Yeah. Well.' There was an uncomfortable silence for a while.

'No but listen,' Edison said, turning to face me, a fierce expression on his face. 'I know she likes you. She always has. But I want a chance too. If I want something, I go for it.'

'So do I,' I retorted hotly but then instantly regained my impassive appearance. 'But I don't want anything to distract her or us in any way while on this quest. So… I won't make any moves if you won't.'

Edison only hesitated slightly before nodding.

'Deal.'

'What's a deal?' I heard a voice behind me and I turned to see Emma appearing from the tent.

'Nothing,' I replied hastily. She raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

'Shall we get going then? Emma asked, stretching with a yawn.

'Do you want breakfast?'

'Yeah. Chuck me an apple. I'll eat on the way.'

Edison and I immediately turned into tigers and started the trek back through the jungle. I didn't really know where I was going. Just that there was the faintest scent of a lotus flower that I followed unconsciously. I think that was what Edison was doing too.

The scent was growing stronger and I glanced behind me at Emma, who was following along, trickles of sweat forming on her forehead. She pushed a branch out of her way and took a swig of her water, smiling when she saw me looking at her.

'I hate the jungle,' I heard her mutter as she swatted at the flies.

A couple hours later we came into a clearing, and Edison and I both halted, staring at the small log cabin in front of us.

'What is it?' panted Emma from behind. 'A chipmunk? A gorilla? Mosquitos? A _swarm_ of mosquitos?' A look of horror crossed her face. 'Is there malaria in India?' I just shook my head and gestured to the cabin, a small wisp of smoke rising from the roof. Emma gasped and smiled.

'Yes!' she exclaimed with a sigh of relief. 'We found it! No more walking in the jungle!'

She half ran towards the hut, and knocked hesitantly on the door. When there was no response, she pushed it slowly open and walked in. Exchanging a glance with Edison, I hastily followed.

The first thing I noticed was the harsh smell of an assortment of herbs and spices. My eyes drifted to the ceiling where a variety of plants were growing, twisting around the roof made of twigs and branches. Pots overflowing with greenery and leaves were lined around the tiny kitchen. A table with two chairs was positioned to the left.

'Wow,' murmured Emma as she examined the plot plants. I padded across to the small, single bed that lay abandoned to one side. A blanket lay over it. Emma saw it and sighed with pleasure, running her hand over the mattress. Then she spotted the bathtub that was hidden behind a yellow curtain.

'Oh yes,' she sighed, and ripped open the curtain, revealing a tiny bathtub buried in the earth. Handmade soaps lined the rim of the bath ad Emma picked them up, examining them.

'Nice,' she muttered appreciatively and began to un-braid her hair.

'You two,' she said, pointing at Edison and me. 'Go. Guard or something. I need a bath.' Rolling my eyes we padded out of the hut and sat down at the entrance to the cabin, facing away from each other.

**EMMA**

I began ferociously scrubbing my dirty skin with a lemon fragranced bar of soap before scouring at the birds nest of my hair. After rinsing the soap out, I lay down in the bath and closed my eyes. _What have I got myself into? _I thought sourly. _I feel like I'm in some sort of urban myth in the twilight zone. _

After my bath I grimaced as I put on the same dirty clothing. But the bath had made me feel a lot better and instantly I was in a better mood.

'I'm decent!' I called out to the tigers who were pacing outside. 'You can come in!'

As the boys wandered back inside I collapsed on the bed, suddenly realising how exhausted I was. All my muscles were aching in protest and my stomach was growling with hunger. Quickly eating the remains of the muesli bars, I lay my head on the pillow and closed my eyes, letting my concerned thoughts slip away. Anik settled himself on the floor next to me and I reached out, scratching behind his ears as I fell asleep.

It was the next morning when I awoke groggily, my hand lifeless dangling off the edge of the bed, searching unconsciously for the familiar feel of fur. When my hand found nothing but air I lifted my head, squinting as the world came into focus.

Seated at the table talking to the two tigers was an old man.

**Happy for any comments! **

**Any ideas for what should happen next? Slightly stuck. **

**Please fav, favourite and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please enjoy! All rights to Colleen Houck of course.**

**ANIK**

I watched as Emma became restless in her sleep and begin to wake. She fumbled around with her eyes closed, as if confused with her surroundings. Her eyes blinked open, and her gaze fell onto the old monk who was seated at the table, picking leaves of some rare plant that smelt strangely of cinnamon. Emma glanced at me, unsure and embarrassed to have fallen asleep on the shaman's bed.

'Hallo young lady,' Phet said with a toothy grin, beckoning Emma to come over. 'You sleep long time. Very tired.'

'Ah, yes,' Emma mumbled, still unsure what was really going on. 'I am very sorry to barge into your home like this, but-'

'Yes, yes, tigers explain everything,' the monk interrupted impatiently. 'What is your name?'

'Emma.' The shaman nodded.

'You call me Phet.'

I watched as Emma studied Phet carefully. He was a small, wrinkly man with a small patch of grey, wiry grey hair onto of his otherwise bald head. He wore a rough, coarse wrap around his torso and sandals. A shawl was thrown carelessly over one shoulder. His appearance exactly matched the one Kelsey had given us and I wondered how old the shaman really was.

Phet was silent and Emma glanced between Edison and I, unsure of what to say. Finally, she broke the silence.

'So Phet,' Emma began, shifting in her seat. 'Ren, Anik's father, told us that you understand the nature of the curse and would be able to help us.' Phet rose from his seat and started to bustle around the kitchen. Emma continued. 'We know that Ren, Kishan and Kelsey broke the curse eighteen years ago, but Kelsey thought that we should, um, see you before….' Emma seemed to be scrambling for words. She cleared her throat. 'Before attempting to seek Durga's help and starting the quest by ourselves.'

'Phet knew that tigers were coming,' Phet replied, but not answering the question. 'But was not expecting you.' He pointed directly at Emma, who just looked even more confused. Edison, who had been still and silent the whole time, raised his head.

'Durga's chosen one will accompany tigers on quest,' Phet continued. 'But how do you know that you are the someone special?'

Phet crossed his arms and looked sternly at Emma who was completely baffled and speechless.

'I – I don't, I guess,' she replied, a shocked expression on her face. I frowned and felt my stomach shift with apprehension. I walked over to her and nudged her limp hand with my nose.

'Yes we do,' Edison said firmly from behind me and we all turned to look at him. He had turned into his human form without anyone noticing, and his green eyes were sparkling with anger. 'We know Emma is the special person because she is the one we all trust. She is the one who knows of the curse and is willing to risk her life to save ours. She is the one who cares about us the most and has not stopped to think twice about the consequences or the danger she is in.' He glared at each of us in turn and I suddenly felt a wave of respect for him. 'If that isn't special enough for you, I don't know what is.'

There was silence. Emma stared at Edison, stunned. I nodded my head, and turned to look at Phet. Phet just stared at Edison and suddenly laughed uproariously as if he had just made a fantastic joke. We all glared at him. Phet slapped the table in his laughter and I growled.

'Yes, yes!' The crazy monk exclaimed. 'Very good. I believe you now.' He reached over and took one of Emma's hands on both of his own.

'I am sorry for doubting you, Ehm-ma. You have won both the hearts of your tigers and there is no doubting you are Durga's favoured one.' Emma visibly sighed in relief, and gave Edison a grateful smile. Still chuckling to himself, Phet moved back to the kitchen, gathering some herbs.

'Phet go pray now. You stay here. Eat. Phet be back at sunset.' And with that the mad monk left the hut, leaving the three of us alone.

**EMMA**

I hadn't even considered the possibility that I wasn't actually the chosen one. Phet's statement has been a slap in the face. And Edison's reply wasn't really solid proof. It seemed good enough for Phet, but what if I wasn't the chosen one? What if I was the wrong girl, and was trampling on the true course of destiny? What if it wasn't meant to be _me_?

Of course I expressed none of these fears. Instead, sick of granola bars, I helped myself to the stew that was boiling on the fire.

Anik and Edison had wandered outside to guard the hut. As if anything was going to attack us. But they probably liked the feeling that they were the 'protectors,' doing their duty to keep the girl safe, because 'that's what men do.' I rolled my eyes and ate the stew, which was surprisingly good. It tasted of mint leaves and parsley, with another herbal essence I couldn't identify. I gazed around at the variety of plants growing on the windowsill. _He is so weird_, I thought to myself, thinking of Phet's strange habits. _Imagine living in isolation for your whole life. You would get lonely. _Then I shrugged. _At least he has his plants for company. _

After my meal I walked outside and sat between Edison and Anik, who were lying in the sun next to each other. I absently stroked their fur, tracing Edison's prominent black stripes. Anik turned and placed his head in my lap and I smiled. Right then it struck how bizarre this situation was. A month ago I was a regular seventeen year old, sitting next to my best friend in biology class. Doing homework, watching _Toy Story_ with my little sister and sleeping in on weekends. Now I was on the other side of the word, in the middle of a jungle with two tigers at my side trying to break a curse. _How did I get into this mess_? I wondered to myself, sighing_. Oh yeah, I volunteered_.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to follow, favourite, rate and review!**

**All comments appreciated!**

**Always, **

**Thoughts of a Fangirl**


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't believe this is chapter 20!**

**The next chapter awaits you! **

**EMMA**

An annoying ray of sunlight shone through the dirty window and landed directly on my face. My crusted eyes blinked open and I found myself, once again, in Phet's bed. Scowling, I assumed Anik had carried me in there after I had fallen asleep outside last night. I hastily stood up, brushing the mess of tangled hair away from my face with an irritated sigh. I must look like some zombie in a cheap horror movie.

I swept aside the curtains surrounding the bed, for some reason in a foul mood. Probably too long in the jungle with only vegetable soup and granola bars to eat. I immediately noticed the absence of Anik and Edison, but didn't say anything. Instead I scraped a chair back and flopped into it, laying my head on the table and groaning.

'Emma still tired?' asked Phet who was also seated at the table and had just witnessed my display of excessive grumpiness.

'No,' I replied flatly into the table. 'Headache.'

'Aaaah,' Phet replied, as if he understood perfectly. 'I have ideal remedy.' I lifted my head from the table slightly as the strange monk started to bustle around the kitchen, gathering various leaves from the exhibition of pot plants. He began to crush them together with a mortar and pestle. I watched fascinated, as the leaves began to blend together, creating a unique aroma of spice and herbs. Phet then carried the bowl over and placed it in front of me.

'Eat,' he encouraged.

I was looking at green sludge.

Not wanting to hurt Phet's feelings, I tentatively picked up the spoon while instinctively wrinkling my nose. Phet just grinned. I spooned the 'sludge' into my mouth and nearly choked. It was disgusting. It's what I imagined koala vomit to be like. I gagged on the foul mixture, causing me to erupt in a massive coughing fit. My eyes were steaming with tears and I felt Phet thump me on the back.

'See?' Phet said once I had finally recovered enough to talk. 'Good, huh? You forgot all about headache.' Then he laughed uproariously as if he had just made the most hilarious joke. I just glared at him, which made him laugh harder. Deciding to ignore Phet's snorts and chuckles I changed the topic.

'Where are Anik and Edison? I don't see them outside.'

'Oh, tigers go hunt,' Phet said, waving his hand around dismissively. _Hunt?_ Oh. The thought made me feel sick. Then concerned. They were out hunting in the _jungle?_ With no experience whatsoever?

'Tigers can look after themselves,' Phet reassured me, not that it completely worked. 'And they can follow their own scent back.'

'Right. How long does a hunt normally take?'

'Several days.'

For the next few days I wandered helplessly around with nothing to do. Phet was constantly going off somewhere at dawn and dusk to pray, and wouldn't take me with him.

'Only Durga's servant can go to sacred site,' he replied, shaking his head when I had asked if I could accompany him. So I grew bored, unable to go into the jungle for fear of being unable to find my way back. I tidied the house, feeling like Snow White, doing all the chores to earn her keep at the dwarf's house. And it seriously was a dwarf's house. I had to stoop just to get inside the door.

So I took long baths, slept for a long time in the afternoons and read the only book I had brought with me, like, four times. Minutes, hours, and days passed and I was seriously sick of soup. I didn't know how Phet could live with it everyday.

It was finally, one afternoon when I was sitting on the grass just outside the hut when they returned. I had a collection of miscellaneous flowers in my lap and was gradually making a daisy chain when I saw the two tigers approaching. They looked utterly exhausted.

**EDISON**

She was sitting on the grass; tiny flowers weaved into a braid that flowed down her back. Various blossoms were strewn around her, and her nimble fingers were making a daisy chain. She had never looked more beautiful.

But then I saw her glance up, her gaze immediately resting on Anik and I felt my heart twist and grow painfully smaller with jealousy. Her expression lit up like Christmas lights and I looked away as she ran towards us.

I was exhausted from days and days of tireless efforts of stalking a herd of deer. They had known we were hunting them, and were alert to danger, sticking tightly together which made it difficult to single out one. The hunt had taken five days, and it was something I never wanted to do again. It was disgusting.

But Emma's face and beaming smile made me forget my fatigue and aching muscles. All I could focus on was her. She threw her arms around our necks, burying her face into Anik's fur. She smelt of lemon and pollen.

'I am so glad you are back. I missed you so much,' she murmured, but I stepped back, shrugging her off. I couldn't be so close to her, fall for her harder than I already had knowing that she loved someone else.

I walked towards the hut and lay down on the grass, barely registering Emma's injured expression and Anik's questioning eyes. I wasn't going to put myself through this pain, because it was going to hurt. It scared me how much I had missed her the past five days. A week ago, I had been ready to fight for her. Now I knew that I had already lost. The game had been played before I had begun. I was going to lose, and it was better to stop now than regret it later.

'What's wrong?' I heard Emma ask Anik. 'Did you two fight?'

'No,' Anik answered, just as confused.

That night there were no clouds. Stars glittered the sky and I gazed up at them. They were exactly the same constellations that I could see from the jungle back home. I was suddenly overcome with a wave of homesickness. I missed my mother, who would sit next to me by the fire, surrounded by the noises of the night. She would sing and tell me stories of the war and her brother, Sunil. She knew the tale of every constellation and would tell them to me when I was little. I can't remember them now.

There was a crunch of a footstep behind me and Emma appeared, seeming to glow in the moonlight. I instantly turned away.

'Edison?' she asked, her voice small. 'Are – are you okay?' If she was expecting an answer, she didn't get one. I remained in tiger form and ignored her. 'You know, if I did anything to upset you - '

'- You didn't _upset_ me,' I answered incredulously after I turned into my human self. Emma visibly flinched, but looked relieved. I shook my head. 'You don't understand.'

'Your right,' Emma admitted and I turned to look at her. Big mistake. Her green eyes were more alive and bright at night, strands of flyaway hair twirling in the breeze. Her skin was pale and there was a faint trace of a smile on her lips. 'Your right,' she repeated, 'I don't understand. But you could tell me.' I exhaled slowly, but was thinking fast. I knew that I was falling for her, and needed to stop. Immediately. And telling her any of this was not going to help.

'After we complete the quest,' I began, 'I will go home. To India. In the past. I will never see you again.' I glanced at Emma, who remained expressionless. 'I don't want to… get close to anyone. Get close to you.' I took a deep breath, not daring to look at her. 'So I'm just going to stay away. You won't even see me that often, unless necessary to break the curse. I won't go to school.' I finally risked a glance at Emma's face. There were confused tears in her eyes that she was furiously blinking back. I had hurt her. Great. All I could think to say was, 'I'm sorry, Emma.'

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review! I love all comments.**

**Thoughts of a Fangirl**


	21. Chapter 21

**All rights to Colleen Houck! Read on!**

**EMMA**

I watched as Edison turned away and morphed into a tiger. He walked away into the jungle without looking back, the prominent white colour of his fur eventually fading in the dark undergrowth of trees and ferns. The words '_I'm sorry, Emma,' _echoed through my mind as I sat numbly in the moonlight.

For so long it had only been Anik and I. The two of us against the world, preparing each other for end-of-year exams. Arguing about what movie to watch at the cinemas, or what type of ice cream is better. But now since the beginning of the curse, fate had thrown Edison into what had originally only been a two-package-deal. He hadn't only been my replacement biology partner; he had been my friend too.

And now I've lost him.

If mum had been here, she would have thought it was hilarious. _'Oh, Emma. Your biggest problem in life is that whatever boy you happen to come across, they fall in love with you,' _I could practically hear her say. '_Stop feeling sorry for yourself.'_

On the verge of tears, I lay back on the prickly grass and stared at the sky, speckled with the glowing stars. The moonlight filtered vibrantly through the entanglement of branches as if defying the night from reigning absolute darkness. I remembered when my mum had taken Alyss and me camping when I was little while Dad was away on business. We would make a fire and go searching for long sticks to roast marshmallows on. I never had the patience to wait for them to slowly melt, so I would stick them into the flames until they burnt black. Alyss would just eat them raw. Then after the fire had burned to charcoal, we would all lye down in our sleeping bags, staring at the sky. _'Tents are for wusses,' _mum had always said. She would then point out the different constellations and stories behind them until we fall asleep. After she had died, I had named my own stars. There was the Lonely Star, one that burned brightly but isolated from the rest; the Memory Star, that had always reminded my of mum when I looked at it; the Wish Star, one that I would wish on every night and the Broken Star, that seemed to flicker and was fainter than all the rest.

I fell asleep gazing at the display of memories that were scattered before me.

**ANIK**

The next morning I awoke dazedly to the sound of Phet clapping his hands loudly.

'Good morning Ehm-ma and Anik! Phet pray as you sleep! Hurry, we must converse!' I lifted my head from my paws and blinked as everything came into focus.

Emma was asleep on the grass, surrounded by the wilting flowers of the daisy chain. Had she been sleeping outside all night? And where was Edison? Emma sat up blearily and caught my eye, shrugging.

'All right Phet, I'll hurry,' she replied, rolling her eyes before following the monk into the hut. I saw her glance almost guiltily around, and I guessed she was looking for Edison. I nudged her hand with my nose and she sighed, ducking as she entered.

'Sit, sit!' Phet ordered as soon as we stumbled into to house. He waited until Emma had seated herself and I had lain down on the rug before beginning. 'Phet talked with Dhiren long time ago, and warned him of what may happen to his newborn child. Stubborn prince refused to listen, tell me that he had broken the curse and they were free to live mortal lives as a family. Wrong!' The fierceness in the monk's expression and tone took me by surprise. 'I tell Dhiren when time is right, bring Durga's special girl, who has green eyes and brown hair, along with tigers. I was unsure it was you,' he said, pointing at Emma, 'but you are devoted to tigers I can see, so you are chosen one.'

'Okay,' answered Emma slowly. 'Great. So what do I have to do?'

'Durga help you at Kanheri Cave. Use key to open chamber.'

'Key?' Emma asked.

'Key is distinguished Mujulaain Empire Seal. Tiger knows. Find underground place in cave. Seal is key. Durga lead you to answer. Free tiger.' I studied Emma hard, waiting for her reaction. I had expected her to look scared and unsure, but all I saw was grim determination.

'So… what do we do now?'

'Go to cave,' Phet replied sternly. 'Hasten departure. Dhiren knows. Get seal. But first Phet bestow on you Goddess mark.' Emma glanced at me, a puzzled expression on her face as Phet bustled around the kitchen, rummaging for something. After a minute, he finally seemed to find what he was searching for. It was a grimy jar, which looked as if to contain a brown, sticky substance. Phet grabbed a thin twig, twisted the cap of the jar and dipped the stick into it, swirling it around. Taking Emma's right hand in his, he began to draw geometrical designs. The liquid had a pungent smell, and I wrinkled my nose. The pattern he drew reminded me of henna hand drawings.

'What is this for?' Asked Emma in a bewildered tone.

'Powerful symbol,' was Phet's vague answer as he tightly screwed the cap back onto the jar and returned it to the miscellaneous cupboard it had come from. 'It will stay on for many days.'

Phet gestured to the door.

'Now time to depart. Go. White tiger already waiting for you.' Emma stood up and briefly hugged the monk before ducking under the doorframe into the crisp morning air. Phet grinned at me and waved a hand as if to say, 'shoo.'

Edison was indeed waiting for us at the border of the clearing, and turned away, walking into the jungle ahead of us as we approached. I heard Emma give an almost inaudible sigh, before following him, with me bringing up the rear. The journey had just started.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Thank you to Asha Rajaram for her continued comments! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! You get a long chapter today. Enjoy!**

**ANIK**

It seemed Emma and Edison had some sort of fight, because they refused to glance at each other, let alone talk to each other. The walk back to civilisation was silent and the air was filled with unspoken words. Edison walked stubbornly a few metres in front of us, as Emma and I followed his white figure in the darkness. I had no idea what they had quarrelled about, but there was no complaints coming from me. I would say that I was quite thrilled with the situation, however Emma was visibly upset about it. She tilted her chin obstinately and defiantly upwards, but I could evidently see her chewing furiously on her bottom lip. A sign I knew from many years of friendship meant she was distressed - distressed and hurt. I hated to see her like this.

Mom and dad met us as we finally reached the border of the tree line. Edison immediately leapt into the back seat of the Jeep, and Emma frowned after him.

'Hi Ren, Kelsey,' she said in a dejected tone, but was clearly trying to keep it light. 'It's so good to see you.'

'You too, honey,' Mom replied, hugging Emma and taking her backpack from her. 'We will ask questions later. I'm sure your very tired.' Emma gave her a grateful smile and clambered into the back seat with Edison, but kept as far away from him as possible before closing her eyes with exhaustion.

I wandered over to dad, who was folding up the tent and placing it in the boot of the Jeep. He smiled at me and rubbed my ears, looking deep in thought. I waited for him to say something serious, but all he said was, 'All good?' I nodded and leapt into the open boot area, placing my head on Emma's lap and quickly falling asleep.

**EMMA**

I jolted awake as the Jeep hit a pothole and my head cracked against the window I was leaning on. I sat up and groggily rubbed my eyes. Edison and Anik were both asleep on the floor of the large vehicle that drove along the barely visible road through the never-ending darkness. Kelsey was sleeping in the front seat; a pillow nestled into the crook of her headrest and the car window. Ren was driving, and he stared at the road, his jaw gritted and his hands clenched around the steering wheel.

'Ren?' I whispered.

'Mmm?'

'We saw Phet.'

'Good.'

I frowned.

'So… he said we had to go to the Kanheri cave.'

Silence.

'…And to use the Mujulaain empire seal as a key. Do you know what that means?' To my frustration, Ren didn't answer. Instead he just gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel tighter. I sat back against my seat with irritation. _Fine, don't answer me. _After a while he finally answered

'It seems,' Ren replied slowly. 'That the curse is replaying the exact same course as it did with me. Just with you three.'

'Well, that's a good thing, right?' I asked, confused and his evident anxiety. 'We will know what to predict. We can prepare.' Ren just shook his head.

'No, that's not what I meant. You will go to the Kanheri cave just like Kelsey and I did, but you will have to complete different tasks. We won't be able to prepare you for anything. But that's not what I'm worried about,' he tacked on as an afterthought, as if I wasn't scared enough. 'If the curse has passed on to my son, what's to say it won't continue to survive through the whole Rajaram lineage? What will happen to Anik's kids? It's not fair, that everyone in my family is cursed to live with this ordeal.' Ren was obviously getting really upset now. 'There… there must be a way to stop it once and for all. I thought the curse was gone. The beast was mortal, blah blah. Now… now I have cursed not only my own son, but future innocent children.'

I was silent, deliberating the confronting suggestion I had never considered, never dared to think. All I had bothered to think about was Anik - Anik and Edison. Their lives, their futures. I hadn't even thought about what might happen to their children, if the curse had been passed down to them. And then I thought about how Ren must feel. _He must feel responsible, _I realised. _He must think that he has cursed the innocent lives of his descendants. _

'It's not your fault,' I whispered to him.

'Then whose is it?' He replied sadly.

After a couple hours Ren and Kelsey swapped positions so Ren could sleep, though I doubt he actually did. The sun leaked over the horizon and golden light filtered through the trees, fighting the darkness of the forest. Anik and Edison continued to sleep in their tiger form, oblivious to the tension Ren continued to radiate throughout the car.

It wasn't until late morning we arrived at our destination. After hours of restless sleep I felt jittery and needed to stretch my legs. I quickly leapt out of the car and walked up the gravelly driveway, halting only when I saw the house.

'Oh my god,' I murmured and my jaw dropped with incredulousness.

There was a fountain that stood in the middle of the driveway that stood sparkling with water and crystals. A magnificent stone mermaid was in its centre, holding a lotus flower to her nose. But beyond the fountain was what astounded me.

The house wasn't a house – it was a multimillion-dollar mansion. The three-story estate was painted white and cream. The second floor had a covered, wraparound veranda with wrought iron balustrades, supported by cream-colored pillars. The upper floor featured tall, arched balconies while sparkling panoramic windows were the feature of the main floor. A curved pool and hot tub was visible around the side of the mansion with glowing lights and a miniature waterfall.

Anik and Edison approached me from behind, and they both seemed just as shocked as I did. The former stared with disbelief at the estate his parents owned, but had never shared or talked about.

'You did not tell me you were this rich,' I muttered, scratching Anik's ear as I started to approach the house.

I hesitantly twisted the doorknob, glancing awkwardly back at Kelsey and Ren who were unpacking the car. Anik nudged me forward, so I opened the unlocked door and stepped inside. The inside of the manor was opulent and lovely, decorated in pastel shades of blue. Open-mouthed, I walked into the wide, dramatic foyer. The entryway had vaulted ceilings, exquisite marble flooring, and a curved sweeping staircase with ornate ironwork balustrades. A dazzling crystal chandelier lighted the room. Huge windows showcased the panoramic view of the surrounding jungle.

'Alright, so Emma, you will take one of the guest rooms,' panted Kelsey as she let the heavy bags fall to her feet on the marble floors. Dust billowed out from under it, and she coughed, waving her hand in front of her face. 'Yes, this house has been abandoned for eighteen years, so there will be lots of… dust. Anik, can you help your father with the rest of the bags?' I felt guilty about leaving the unpacking to everyone else, but I was desperate to explore.

The first room I came across was the living room. Tapestries and old, dusty furniture equipped the room. It was quite bare, except for the black, leather couch, table and unused fireplace. The next room was a music room, and I observed the incredible display of guitars, a grand piano and intricate sound system, along with massive cabinets full of old Indian CD's.

The next room was the kitchen, and it was completely bare for there was absolutely no food anywhere. _That might be a problem, _I thought. _We are so far from civilisation it might take a while to order pizza. _

The next room was the library, and at once I felt at home. Hundreds of books filed along the shelves of the massive wooden cabinets. I wandered through the aisles, running my fingertips over the spines of what seemed to be very old, first editions of priceless books. I found authors such as the Bronte sisters, Jules Verne, Dickens and Mark Twain. I found myself at the 'A' section and found Jane Austen. I gently tugged at a copy of Pride and Prejudice, marvelling at the old, leathery cover. Promising to come and read it later, I left the library and found myself in a guest room I assumed would be mine.

The walls were a peachy colour and a dresser was the only furniture apart from the double bed. The linen was white, and I immediately noticed there was a plush, white tiger lying on it, its glassy blue eyes remarkably like Ren's.

_This must have been Kelsey's room, _I realised.

I opened the closet that was located in the walk-in-wardrobe. It was completely empty except for a beautiful, blue dress. It sparkled and was long, the material seeming to shimmer in the light. A noise startled me and I jumped, seeing Kelsey standing in the doorway.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' I stammered. 'I was just exploring, and I thought-'

'That's okay,' Kelsey interrupted, coming over to me. She gazed at the blue dress and smiled wistfully, running her hands over the lovely fabric. 'This used to be my room, and I just came to see what it looked like. Lot's of memories were made in this house. No one has lived in it for years. It had always felt awful leaving it like this, but I preferred to live in Oregon, not India. We always told ourselves we would visit, but it was just too difficult with Anik. Mr Kadam and Nilima used managed the estate, but with him gone, I regretfully didn't bother about it's upkeep.'

'Who are Mr Kadam and Nilima?' I asked. Kelsey smiled sadly.

'Mr Kadam was our friend, father, confidante, leader… everything, really. And Anik's namesake. Nilima… well, you will meet her very soon.'

**I thought I would bring Nilima and Sunil into the story. They were important in the Tigers Curse series and I thought it would be good to have her back!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**\- Thoughts of a fangirl**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi again! The next chapter awaits. **

**P.S I want to let everyone know that the quests will be very different to the original Tiger's Curse quests. It isn't going to be an entire replay! **

**ANIK**

Mom was acting very strangely. She had this colour in her cheeks I hadn't seen before. She spent a lot of her time sitting out on the balcony on a porch swing, her book lying discarded beside her as she gazed out towards nothing. Sometimes dad sat with her, but most of the time she was alone. But no one seemed to be concerned.

A week passed. The grocer boy delivered food to the house every two days. Edison and I used the massive gym in the basement for something energetic to do, but most of the time I watched movies in the cinema room, read a book from the extensive library collection or slept, while Edison amused himself elsewhere. He remained isolated from the rest of us, especially Emma. He didn't even appear for meals, but helped himself to food at varying times during the day. Emma ate, slept and passed the hours in the library, reading book after book on Durga and anything related to the curse. Mom and dad usually joined her, but they thought that we were past the point of research now. I wondered what we were actually waiting for, and I guessed mom and dad didn't want to see us go.

On the eighth day I found myself in the kitchen, studying the cupboards. Two pieces of bread lay before me and I scanned the many condiments until I found the peanut butter. I had been eating a lot of meat to satisfy my tiger appetite, but I really missed normal, human vegetarian food. It was that moment that dad decided today was the day to go find the Kanheri Cave. Emma followed my parents in and dad reached into his pocket and produced a golden seal attached to a piece of string.

'You have rested here and are now ready for the next part of the journey,' dad began as he passed the seal to Emma, who slipped the cord over her head, the seal resting in the crook of her collarbone. 'We will drive you to the cave, but from their you must go on alone. If we leave in an hour, we can be there just as the tourists leave.'

'An hour?' Emma squeaked, but then cleared her throat. 'I mean…why so soon?'

'We're sorry for the abrupt decision and short notice,' mom apologised. 'But the cave will close during the weekend and we don't want to wait another three days.'

'Do you know what we are looking for in the cave? Is this part of breaking the curse?' Edison questioned, speaking for the first time. I stared at him, wondering how he had entered the room without me noticing. Emma jumped, startled and glanced at Edison in surprise, but quickly looked away. Edison stubbornly refused to look at her.

'No,' dad answered with a sigh. 'Your objective is to find the prophecy, that will be inscribed somewhere at the end of your … journey. However I am sure it will somehow disappear soon after you retrieve it, so I have purchased some dispensable camera's to photograph the prophecy. Hopefully I will be able to decipher it and from there we will make our next move. Obstacles will be placed to prevent you from reaching the prophecy, I am sure. However I will explain more in the car. I suggest you now go and pack.'

And with that the meeting dispensed and everyone disappeared. Edison turned back into a tiger and returned to wherever he spends all of his time in lonely solitude. Emma ran upstairs to pack and my parents started piling food necessities and other provisions into the Jeep. I didn't have anything to pack, so I finished my peanut butter sandwich in silence before morphing back into a tiger and waiting.

**EMMA**

Edison had been true to his word. The past week he had avoided me like I was a plague. The rare glimpses I would see of him where when he was in the kitchen or the gym. As soon as he saw me or I tried to talk to him, he disappeared to God knows where. It was incredibly frustrating, and in my opinion, very immature.

Kelsey became worried about Edison's mysterious appearances and disappearances, but I assured her that it was my fault, and he would come around eventually. He was acting very childishly, as if a little boy sulking in a corner. But I couldn't blame him; it was obviously less painful to keep away, and if I weren't so selfish, I would understand. But I missed him, and wanted his company again. Badly.

I had been spending a lot of time with Anik, and when I wasn't with him I was in the library, reading about Indian culture, the Kanheri cave and the Goddess Durga, who was supposed to be guiding us on the quest. I tried not to think that she was Edison's mother. That just felt too weird, and this situation was weird enough. Next they will be telling me that vampires and werewolves exist. I had been wondering about mythology and magic ever since I have had time to think. Everything was kind of freaking me out. I mean, a month ago I had been completely normal, but now I had witnessed and been forced to believe that not only was magic real, I was very much stuck inside a curse. On many occasions I am ashamed to say I had started hyperventilating and panicking. Harry Potter, Bella Swan or any other book character hadn't reacted the way I was reacting. Oh no, they were always cool as cucumbers when they found out there was another mythical world out there.

After Ren and Kelsey told us we were leaving for the Kanheri cave, I went back to my room and pulled out from under the bed my backpack. At first I had panicked, thinking that it was all too soon, and there hadn't been any warning. But then I thought that it was better this way because I didn't have to spend time worrying and being apprehensive about what was to come. This way, I couldn't chicken out.

When Anik had first changed into a tiger and I learned about the curse, I didn't hesitate to say that I was ready to do anything to help him. That part had been easy. Anik was in danger and in pain, and people do anything for those they love. Especially when they don't understand what they are volunteering for. But now as we were leaving to start the quest journey, and things were starting to feel unreal and impossible the apprehension and hesitation started to catch up with me.

One or all of us could easily be killed, or let alone seriously injured. Was I ready for this sort of danger? I had been swept away by the curse, and will I ever see the end of it? Could I do this?

And I knew the answer.

Yes.

Because I had to. Because people were relying on me. Because Anik needed me. I had no other choice.

**Thank again!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Ta, **

** Thoughts of a Fangirl. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi!**

**I am very sorry for the many weeks it has taken me to update. I have been very busy. **

**Here is the next chapter! Now it starts to get interesting!**

EMMA

When the cold sun was beginning to start its descent below the horizon, Ren swerved off the highway and onto a dusty track. We passed a deteriorating sign that read 'Kanheri Caves – 30 miles.' Around us the trees were dense and I could hear the chatter of a thousand birds as they squawked in indignation as we drove past, disturbing the tranquillity. Edison and Anik had been asleep in the back of the Jeep but when they heard the tyres crunching against the coarse gravel their heads simultaneously snapped to attention, their ears twitching.

When the dirt track came to an end the first thing I saw was the massive car park, but then my gaze travelled to the stone steps, that led up a hill to the entrance of the caves that were obscured from view. My stomach clenched in anticipation and I absently wiped my sweaty palms on my shorts.

'We are here,' Ren murmured quietly as he parked the car and opened his door, stepping out with a grim face. The rest of us followed suit and I marvelled at the immense rocky hill. Kelsey was chewing on her lip nervously as if recalling old memories before breathing deep and turning to Edison, Anik, who had morphed into their human form.

'Okay,' Kelsey began, her voice slightly shaky. 'The park shuts in fifteen minutes, and we have to take the car. So Ren and I will leave after you enter into the cave. The tourists will have left by then and you'll have the whole place to yourselves to search for the symbol of the seal. Have you got it?' Kelsey turned to me, and I nodded, unconsciously fingering the pendant that hung around my neck. We had already talked through the plan in the car, but it was good to hear it again. 'Once you find the carving, push the seal into it and twist. From then on I am not sure what you will find, because it is bound to be different from when Ren and I did the exact same thing. Remember, there are three of you, so hopefully it won't be as dangerous. Don't panic, don't-'

'-I think they have it under control,' Ren interrupted sternly, glancing at my ever-widening eyes. 'After you find the prophecy, quickly take a photo with your disposable cameras and leave with haste. You will have to make your own way back to the highway where Kelsey and I will make camp. Just go thirty miles southeast and you'll be fine.' I nodded, readjusting my backpack before saying goodbye and beginning to climb the steep steps, one by one. I didn't have to turn around to know that Anik and Edison were silently following.

By the time I reached the top I was out of breath and panting. Wiping the sweat from my eyes, I glanced back at the boys who were right behind me. They could have over taken me at any point but remained just a couple steps down. _Probably so they could catch me with their super-human speed and strength if I tripped and fell,_ I thought with a snort. _That would be typical. _But I managed to make it to the top without any of my usual displays of clumsiness.

Once inside the cave, we came upon an open stone bunker with rooms that reminded me of beehive cells. Each one was identical to the other. A stone block the size of a small bed was positioned on the left side of every room, and hollowed-out shelves were located on the back walls. A sign noted that this place used to be where the Buddhist monks lived and that the cave was part of a Buddhist settlement dating back to the third century.

_ Isn't it strange that we're looking for an Indian prophecy in a Buddhist settlement?_ I wondered as we continued on. But then again, everything about this adventure is a bit strange.

Reaching the main room, I ran my hands over the deep grooves of the elaborately carved wall. Ancient Indian writing and hieroglyphics had been etched into the walls. I quickly snapped a photo of them, hoping to get a chance to decipher them later.

I turned around to gesture my discovery of the hieroglyphics to Anik and Edison but they weren't behind me. A tap on my shoulder made me jump and slap a hand over my mouth to keep from crying out.

'Jeez Anik,' I scolded, but sighed in relief. 'Don't do that! We are in some dark, creepy, underground tomb-cave and you want to jump at me? Give me some sort of warning first!' I heard Edison snort and I realised that was the first time he had acknowledged anything I had said for weeks. I turned to him and raised my eyebrows as if to say, 'Hey, I exist now?' but he had already moved on to the next room. Anik followed my gaze.

'He'll come round eventually,' he said in attempt to raise my spirits. 'What I wanted to tell you was that Edison and I will turn into tigers and search for the seal carving down low. You look high.' I nodded and retrieved my torch inside my backpack. The room was suddenly illuminated and I started searching for the carving on the shelves and doorways.

At last after we had thoroughly examined six different chambers, Edison emitted a low growl and I hurriedly walked over to where he was indicating. Sure enough, under the shelf on the wall in the back of the room was an engraving that matched the Seal exactly. Anik wandered over just as I removed the seal from my neck and inserted it into the small grooves, jiggling it until I felt it click into place. Then with a deep breath I twisted the seal and almost immediately I heard a mechanical whirring inside the wall. Dust blew out from the edges of the wall revealing that it was in fact, a hidden door. All three of us paused for a moment before I hesitantly reached out and _pushed_. A deep, muffled rumble shook the wall as it slowly rolled back. I tugged the Seal out, put it back around my neck, and aimed my feeble light through the door, seeing nothing but darkness beyond.

I took a step forward but Edison nudged me with his head to stay back, before entering first. Rolling my eyes with irritation, I followed, Anik coming up behind at the rear.

We were at the top of a winding staircase.

My feeble flashlight barely penetrated the darkness, merely showing ten feet in front. A clicking noise sounded behind us, and with a slight whoosh, the door closed, sealing us in. Already expecting that to happen, I sighed and pressed on, my eyes on Edison's white fur leading into the abyss. The staircase was incredibly narrow, and there were no handrails on either side. I had no idea where the bottom was, or how far you would fall. I bent over and picked up a small pebble, dropping it down into the darkness below.

Nothing.

The two tigers whimpered and I remembered that both were scared of heights. I smirked and patted Anik teasingly on the head. We continued walking very slowly down the steps, my hand resting on Anik's black head for support and balance. After what seemed like hours we finally came to flat surface and the steps were no more. But that didn't make me feel any safer. I knew that it was from this moment on that the tasks would begin.

I shined the torch around our surroundings. We were in a small chamber, with two exits at either end.

'Okay tigers. Use your noses. Which one smells of lotus flowers?' I asked, remembering what Ren had said about the way to determine the right path. Both Edison and Anik gestured with a jerk of their heads to the exit on my left. I took a step in that direction, but immediately halted when out of the shadows shuffled a cloaked figure.

**Tada! **

**Please leave a review, they make my day. **

**I had a query from the last chapter and I am affirming that the tigers have 24 minutes each day, like the book. In Tiger's Curse Ren has 24 minutes as human after he meets Kelsey, and after they complete the first quest he has 6 hours, along with Kishan. **

**Thanks a bunch,**

**Thoughts of a Fangirl**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again! I know I promised to update soon but life got the better of me. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I won't hold you back. **

EMMA

He was dressed in rags, his face obscured by the shadow cast by his hood. My heart immediately leapt into my throat, thumping wildly in rhythm with my raspy breath.

The figure stepped into the beam of my flashlight, and I cringed when I saw the hollow, empty eyes that seemed to be bottomless black holes. His skin was wrinkled and flaky and I couldn't help but stare. How had he survived down here?

Edison and Anik slowly manoeuvred their way between me and the stranger that had not moved nor spoken. He didn't seem dangerous or a threat.

'You have come for the prophecy of Durga,' the cloaked figure rasped, his voice throaty and dry. I didn't say anything. It was a statement, not a question. 'You will be tested,' he continued, 'to demonstrate your worth of the aid of Durga. You will have to prove your trust in each other, your intelligence, your courage, your selflessness, your honesty and your purity of heart. There will be six stages, equally divided between the three of you. Each task specifically targeted at one of you, however it is all of your responsibility to get each other through each stage.' The stranger abruptly turned and disappeared into the tunnel he came out of, and I stared at the vast patch of darkness he had vanished into. This suddenly became very, very real.

I glanced at the tigers who were watching me, waiting for me to confirm that they could continue on. As if I was going to say, 'Hey, you know what? Screw this and let's turn back. Don't feel the need to prove by 'purity of heart'.' But however much I wanted to forget this whole thing and go back home to Oregon, I sighed and - like the idiot I am - gestured that we should continue on.

I followed the tigers through the second passage, the soft sound of my shoes scuffing against the dirt echoing off the walls. We were all on edge, walking slowly, waiting for any sign of movement. Anik sniffed the air and the sound made me flinch and stiffen. God. I'm so jittery. We continued to walk on, my flashlight the only source of comfort in the darkness. Surely something should have happened by -

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, something slammed into me, causing me to reel backwards.

ANIK

Abruptly I heard Emma yell and I spun around, searching for danger. But she was just rubbing her forehead and staring confused at something in front of her. I instantly morphed into a human.

'What is it?' I asked anxiously. I stepped forward, reaching for her until my hand came into contact with an invisible barrier. Emma did the same, her hand inches away from mine, but unable to touch me. The barrier had separated us.

Edison morphed into a human as well and ran a hand from one side of the tunnel to the other, as if searching for a gap. I just remained looking at Emma, helplessness overwhelming me. I could see Emma holding back tears of frustration as she pounded on the impenetrable force. Giving up, she frowned with her arms crossed and her eyebrows scrunched. I knew this look. This is the what-is-happening-I-need-to-concentrate look. Her mouth moved as she tried to say something, but I didn't hear anything. Great. Now the stupid wall was a sound barrier too.

Emma turned and walked the other way, with a hand outstretched until she stopped, a couple meters away. That's when we realised that the wall wasn't just to keep her out. It was to keep her in.

She was trapped in a box.

And then the box started filling with water.

Edison swore and began to kick the invisible barrier, pounding on it as if trying to smash it down. I stared in horror as the water reached Emma's knees. She was screaming and thrashing against the wall, throwing her weight onto it and driving her shoulder into the shield-like-barrier.

Smashing the wall down wasn't helping. _Think. Think! THINK! _I yelled to myself. I stared at the water rising up to Emma's hips. _You will be tested on your trust in each other, your intelligence, your courage, your selflessness, your honesty and your purity of heart. _Which one of those would were we being tested on now? _Okay, be calm. _I took a deep breath when it clicked. So simple. I scanned the bottom of the box, trying to find where the water was coming from. There had to be a hole where the water was being propelled out. Emma saw me searching and caught on, ceasing to beat futilely against the barrier. She found the access point: it was a steel tube connected to the wall of the tunnel, and water was quickly gushing out of it. Emma immediately tried to jam her jacket into the hole to block the flow of water, but it was too strong. It wouldn't stay in, just kept being propelled outwards. Cursing in frustration, I furiously tried to come up with another idea. There had to be a way out. There had to be.

I glared at the box in which Emma was trapped in, desperately trying to ignore her terror and anguish and the water inched upwards up to her shoulders. I ignored the flashing image of what she would look like in a couple minutes, limbs flailing, gasping for air –

Air.

Ohmigod. While the water was rising, the empty space above it was growing smaller. Air can be compressed, but it can't possibly disappear completely. It had to be leaking out from somewhere, to allow room for the water to fill the box. I locked eyes with Emma. She seemed to understand that I had thought of an idea and was yelling something I couldn't hear. The water was up to her chin, and she started to tread water as the water pushed her closer to the roof of the tunnel. That's when I noticed the pendant around her neck floating aimlessly in the ever-rising water. _That's it, _I thought, and at the same moment spotted exactly what I was looking for.

There was a very discreet engraving that was identical to the seal.

The engraving must have empty space behind it for the air to squeeze through as it was replaced by the water. I pointed to the seal hanging around Emma's neck and then to the engraving in the wall, that was soon going to fall under the water line. Emma's eyes widened and then nodded, and with trembling hands pressed the seal into the engraving where it was instantly sucked into place by the air travelling through the small hole. There was a click and –

– Water collapsed against me, slamming me to the ground as I choked and spluttered. Edison was too, knocked to his feet and retched as the wave relaxed, spreading throughout the tunnel. Emma lay on the ground, hacking up water that had decided to reside in her lungs. Closing my eyes with relief I slumped against the dirty wall, breathing heavily. Emma was the first to recover.

'Well,' she began, still coughing and staring straight at me with a grimace. 'I think you just passed the first test.'

'Me?' I repeated dumbly. She nodded.

'Intelligence, right? Well, thanks. For saving me.' She took a deep breath for grabbing the discarded backpack and slinging it over one shoulder. 'One down, five to go.'

**Thanks for reading! **

**Always, **

**Thoughts of a fangirl**

**P.S. Comments appreciated**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the long update… and I know I keep on saying that. I had trouble writing this one. I made it longer than usual, so happy reading!**

EMMA

We came across the first fork in the path. Edison swiftly stepped into one corridor and sniffed the air. Then he moved to the other one and raised his head to sniff again. Moving back to the first one, he continued. I breathed the air too, just to see if I could smell the lotus scent he was following, but the only thing I detected was an acrid, noxious, sulfurlike odour. The bitter smell permeated the cavern and seemed to intensify with each turn we made.

We continued onward in the dark, twisting through the underground labyrinth. The torch cast a flickering light on the walls, creating scary shadows that danced in sinister circles. As we made our way through the tomblike maze, we frequently came upon open areas that branched off. Edison or Anik had to stop and smell each opening before choosing the one that they knew led us in the right direction.

I was getting antsy; I knew it because I was becoming nervous, wincing at the slightest sound. The previous test had left me extremely anxious and jittery; drowning was certainly not my ideal way of dying. Being trapped in the box was frightening enough. When it started rapidly filling with water, I just panicked and started screaming and thrashing against the invisible walls of the barrier. But Anik had responded carefully with logical thinking; it amazed me how he could remain so calm.

But then I bitterly wondered why I was so surprised. Anik had always been my rock, my centre point. The person who guided me out of my grief of my mother's death, who helped me be a substitute mother to Alyss. He was the one that had always been there for me. And now he had just saved my life.

I hardly even said thank you.

I studied Anik as he walked slowly in front of me, scanning the darkness for any sign of movement that would indicate the next trial. His ears twitched at the smallest of sounds, alert for anything. We continued walking until Edison and Anik suddenly froze, sniffing the air. That was when I noticed a faint mist, creeping slowly towards us. Slowly, steadily. Tendrils of pale, smoky vapour. I stepped passed Anik and Edison, who were awkwardly retreated away from the approaching mist and reached out to touch it as it swarmed around my hand. I glanced back at Anik and Edison who were now in human form as if to say, 'see? It's fine,' when everything went black and I felt myself tumbling to the ground….

'This is the test of honesty,' a voice echoed throughout my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut, attempting to gain awareness of my senses. I could hear the intense sound of cascading water, and could smell salt and rain. I also felt like there was too much blood rushing to my head…. Not too mention I couldn't move my legs. Utterly confused, my eyes fluttered open – and I screamed.

I was dangling upside down a hundred feet in the air over a massive waterfall.

A long stretch of wire was suspended across one side of the waterfall to the other, a piece of rope tied to the middle with me on the other end, swaying precariously to and fro, the only thing keeping me from falling to my death was a length of rope tied around my ankles. I screamed again. As I desperately tried to heave myself up and cling to the rope keeping me alive, the voice spoke again.

'I have one question. If you answer it correctly, you will return to the tunnel and continue on with the other tasks. If you don't… the rope will lower you closer to the waterfall, where you will eventually drown.'

'What about Anik and Edison?' I shrieked.

'Same applies to them,' answered the voice, nonchalantly. 'Now, the question. What scares you the most?' I was still trying to reach the rope tied around my ankles.

'This is stupid,' I muttered, panting with exhaustion as my stomach muscles burned. 'Maybe, I'm afraid of FALLING TO MY DEATH!' I yelled in frustration, wiping the sweat from my forehead. Obviously this was the wrong answer because suddenly I was free falling, the waterfall rising up to meet me. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact… The rope tightened around my ankles and I instantly jerked to a halt, the air rushing out of me with an 'oomph.'

'That is false,' said the voice flatly. 'Try again.'

I struggled to find my breath, my eyes wide with panic. I had probably just free-fallen forty feet. I was swaying in the air, my arms feebly waving about, trying to grasp something to hold onto. '_What am I scared of, what am I scared of,' _I desperately chanted to myself. I thought back to the time I had been most terrified; when my mother was sick and I knew she was going to die. When she held me in her arms and told me to be brave because she was going to leave me forever. I knew then that was what I was most scared of.

'Losing the people I care about,' I answered in a whisper.

'No,' the voice replied, and I tensed, waiting for the fall. It didn't come. 'That is the _consequence_ of what you are most frightened of.'

I groaned in frustration. _Stop talking in riddles, _I willed the voice, annoyed. The blood was pounding in my head, making it hard to think. But I had to figure it out.

Okay; I was scared of the people I love leaving me. Like my mother did. I was horribly scared the same thing would happen to Alyss. To Edison… to Anik. I had always cared and loved Anik like a brother my whole life, and now that he had started to think of me as more then that… it made me terrified. Because I was incredibly afraid of what might happen if I allowed my self to _love him_, love him. Because then losing him would be so much harder, so much more painful. I had already experienced the loss of love with my own mother, and it had all but killed me. I was not prepared to live through that again. I would not – could not.

'I…' I began, swallowing thickly. 'I am afraid of the pain I will have to suffer if I let myself love someone in fear that they will be taken away from me.'

'You heart speaks true,' the voice whispered, almost sadly.

I awoke on the hard, dirty floor of the tunnel, gasping for breath.

ANIK

_Crap. Crap crap crap. _Oh my God. The pounding sound of rushing water made my eyes fly open and the first thing I did was yell in fright, jerking and twisting around as if to find something to hold on to. That was when I noticed I wasn't actually falling.

Confused, I glanced up and noticed I was dangling from a suspended rope that stretched from one side of the waterfall to the other. And that the only thing saving me from falling was a piece of rope tied somewhat securely around my ankles. I found the humour in it, even though I was not at all smiling. I was hanging on to life by a thread. Literally. What the _f-_

'This is the test of honesty,' I heard someone say, and I glanced around anxiously. Despite the voice in my head, I appeared to by completely and utterly alone. In the air. About a hundred feet from death. 'I have one question,' the voice continued, almost mockingly. 'If you answer it correctly, you will return to the tunnel and continue on with the other tasks. If you don't… the rope will lower you closer to the waterfall, where you will eventually drown.'

'That's a bit harsh,' I retorted. 'Usually it means we just get a 'B' on our school report.' The voice obviously did not find my comment funny, because it ignored me, and continued on with its speech.

'Here is your question: What scares you the most?'

'Where is Emma?'

'Safe. She passed the test. Now; What scares you the most?'

I sighed in relief and focussed on the question, staring at the rushing waterfall below. I gulped.

'Heights,' I choked, feeling incredibly queasy. Instantly it felt as if the rope had snapped and I was falling… and falling… until the rope pulled taught and I jerked to a halt, swinging like a pendulum.

'Jesus Christ!' I yelled. 'All right, all right! Let me think!' As my breath returned to normal pace I thought about what scared me the most. That was easy. When I thought that Emma could have drowned in that box. I remembered the awful feeling that chewed at my heart, the pure anguish I felt that there was a possibility she could die. That I might never see her smile again. Emma was my best friend in the whole world and it terrified me that friendship might be all she wants. But losing her scared the hell out of me even more.

'Losing Emma,' I said, and at that moment I realised Emma had become more important to me than I ever imagined. She was my life. I couldn't imagine one without her. And I knew that… because I loved her. So much. So much it hurt.

I was free falling again for about three whole seconds before I halted about thirty feet from the waterfall. I could feel flecks of water splashing onto my face and slowly soaking my clothes.

'That is not your greatest fear.' The voice said and I scowled, knowing it was right. I loved Emma enough to be merely satisfied if she was. I could live with losing her, if I knew she was happy. I thought about the curse, and the tiger that lives in my heart, shares half of myself. He was the vicious, wild, unpredictable part of me and I hated it. But not only did I loathe that part of myself, I was terrified of it.

'My greatest fear,' I murmured in defeat, 'is that I could let the tiger take control of me, and that I would have to live with it always. That I won't ever be able to get rid of it… that I will live half a life forever.'

'Your heart speaks true,' the voice murmured and -

The next moment I was lying facedown on the ground.

EDISON

I awoke staring into the mouth of a massive waterfall, my blood rushing to my head. I gritted my teeth and pulled my body upwards, reaching for the rope wrapped around my ankles.

'This is the test of honesty. You will pass the test by answering my question correctly. You will not be able to escape the simulation any other way, so you can stop trying to climb up the rope.' I flinched at the voice in my head, but then I scowled at myself. Hadn't I learnt not to be surprised at impossible things anymore? I slumped in defeat and swung upside-down, my arms folded.

'I have one question. If you answer it correctly, you will return to the tunnel and continue on with the other tasks. If you don't… the rope will lower you closer to the waterfall, where you will eventually drown.'

'Fair enough,' I muttered, rolling my eyes.

'The question is… What do you care about the most?' I frowned. That was easy.

'Finishing the quest and getting rid of the tiger,' I answered, and immediately I was falling through the sky, my hair whipping across my face. The rope pulled tight and I instantly stopped falling, the jarring impact making me groan.

'Try again,' the voice said, almost teasingly. Scowling, I thought about what I cared for most in my life. My mother. My father. Emma. Just three people, all equally important as each other. If I didn't have my family, I didn't have love. I would be completely alone. And if I didn't have Emma… I had no purpose, no friendship.

'I guess I care about people in my life that I need.'

I was falling again, but this time I yelled out because the waterfall was so close, a mere thirty feet away. One more wrong answer and I would plunge into the water, and surely drown.

'That is irrelevant,' the voice murmured once I came to a jarring halt. I frowned and breathed deep, considering why I cared about those three people. What did they have in common? They made me happy… they made me want to live life with them. They are people I would do anything for. I would even die for them. Is that what love is? Did that mean I loved Emma?

'I care about those I love,' I began, staring anxiously into the cascading water below, 'because they give me a purpose and give me reason to hope that there is a happier future for me out there.'

'Your heart speaks true,' the voice whispered.

I woke up with my cheek pressed against the ground of the tunnel, staring into Emma's anxious face.

'Are you okay?' she murmured. I smiled, knowing that my memory of her had got me out of the simulation.

'Yeah,' I replied. 'I'm great.' I now knew what Emma meant to me. And I wasn't going to stay away anymore. I was going to fight or her; fight just as hard, if not harder, than Anik.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please leave a comment. **

**I love feedback.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. **

EMMA

The last test had left everyone silent and shaken. None of us shared the experience we each individually endured, but merely continued walking down the tunnel avoiding eye contact. I glanced at Anik who was once again in tiger form and wondered his question was – and more importantly what his answer had been. I knew that once having found the prophecy and leaving the cave we would talk about it. Just not here.

Suddenly I caught Edison looking at me and I gave him a half smile. His green eyes sparked before turning away. _Yes! Progress! _He had actually looked at me, and somewhat acknowledged I existed. Feeling slightly cheerier, I followed the two tigers further and further down the tunnel, becoming more and more apprehensive about the next test. We had crossed off intelligence and honesty, which meant we had courage, selflessness, trust and –

There was a deep rumble that echoed throughout the tunnel and I froze, waiting for something to happen. I glanced up and noticed a thin crack forming in the ceiling. I narrowed my eyes, staring at it quizzically. Anik followed my gaze and had enough time to yell 'RUN!' before many more cracks appeared – forming a spider web – and the roof of the tunnel collapsed.

I dived to the side, narrowly avoiding a massive chunk of rock that smashed to the ground. Dust and dirt arose into the air and I coughed, squeezing my eyes shut as I curled into a ball.

I waited for about thirty seconds before opening my eyes to see the dust had settled and an immense pile of rock and rubble blocked the path that led to further into the tunnel. That was when I realised that I couldn't see Anik and Edison.

'Hey!' I yelled frantically, grabbing large pieces of rock and tossing them to the side. 'Anik! Can you hear me? Edison!'

'Emma?' I heard faintly. It was Anik. 'Are you all right?' I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Yeah. Is Edison with you?' There was a small silence.

'I have no idea,' Anik replied, coughing a little. 'It is pitch black. I can't see a thing. Do you have the torch?'

I blinked. I hadn't even thought of why I could see. The source of my light was coming from my right, under a small pile of rocks. I pushed them aside and grabbed the torch that had fallen out of my hands when the ceiling had collapsed.

'Yeah,' I replied, holding the torch up to further inspect the pile of rubble. 'What do we do now?'

'I guess we just start shifting the rocks – Hey! I found Edison! - I just stepped on him. I – I think he is unconscious.' There was a pause. 'He is breathing fine and doesn't seem to be injured.' I could hear the relief in Anik's voice, and I relaxed as well. 'I'm going to start clearing this rubble. I don't want to be separated if this is part of another test,' Anik added. I nodded and hefted another big rock in the pile and shoved it to one side. That was when I noticed a silver object out of the corner of my eye. Frowning, I stood up and moved over to my left, where a small dagger lay abandoned in the dirt. I picked it up and examined it closely. _How did a knife –_

Suddenly I stiffened and spun around. Footsteps. I could hear footsteps. I swung my torch around blindly, shining it into the darkness of the tunnel where we had come from. The footsteps were getting closer, but they appeared light, as if the person was small.

'Hey Anik?' I called uneasily. 'I think-'

Then someone stepped into the torch light, making the blood drain from my face. My heart skipped a beat as I stared at the approaching figure.

'A-Alyss? How-?' I didn't stop to think how impossible it was that my little sister was standing in front of me. She was supposed to be thousands of miles away in Oregon, not India - let alone this cave. But I didn't think this because I was so overwhelmed with how much I had missed her. My eyes started filling with tears and I was so happy to see my little sister that I didn't even realise she was holding a dagger until it was pressed to my throat.

'Ally? Alyss what are you doing?' Suddenly the impossibility of the situation crashed on me. How was she here? _Why _was she here? And why was she holding a knife to my throat? I stepped back and Alyss pressed forward, the knife-point resting on my clavicle.

'Wow. Hey, hey, Alyss it's me,' I insisted. 'Your sister. Emma. Just – just put the knife down, okay?' My shoe hit a rock and my backpack that was still fastened on my shoulders hit the pile of rubble behind me. I saw Alyss' clenched jaw and blank expression and was utterly confused. But I couldn't afford to figure this out now. My little sister was about to kill me.

I leapt to the side and brandished my similar dagger, waving it in front of me. Alyss didn't back down. She advanced slowly, her own weapon raised. It just looked so wrong. My innocent, smiling sister, now with a knife in her hand. She was so much smaller than me; she barely came up to mu elbows. I knew I could overpower her quickly, but I couldn't. There was no way I would harm her.

Alyss lunged and I stumbled backwards in surprise. Her dagger missed my chest by inches. She turned to face me again, striking forward. I dodged the knife again, and attempted to make a run for it back down the tunnel, but Alyss stepped in my way.

'Listen,' I pleaded. 'You don't know what you are doing!' Alyss lunged again and continued to attack me. I raised my own weapon in defence, attempting to strike the dagger from her hands. Alyss seemed to know that she wasn't getting anywhere. Instead of lashing out with her knife she charged at me, knocking me off my feet so I crashed into the rubble. I groaned and suddenly she was on top of me, her knife once again resting on my throat. I widened my eyes and bucked, throwing her small frame off me. I scrambled to me feet, grabbed my own dagger and reversed the previous position. Now I was leaning over her, _my_ knife at _her_ throat. We were both breathing hard, and I gazed into her hazel-coloured eyes I had seen so many times before. I didn't understand what was going on, but I knew it was either her, or me. And I was not going to kill my sister.

I let my knife drop from Alyss' throat, surrendering. I would rather die than harm her. I barely saw the flash of steel before pain erupted from my stomach. I glanced down and saw blood quickly seeping through my clothes, Alyss' dagger protruding from my torso.

ANIK

I opened my eyes to nothing but darkness. I could hear smaller rocks tumble down the pile of dirt and rubble. I breathed deeply and instantly began coughing as I inhaled the falling dust.

'Alyss?' I croaked, scrambling to my feet. I reached out and touched a crumbling piece of rock. A cave-in. Great.

'Hey!' I heard faintly. It was Emma. I breathed a sigh of relief. 'Anik!' She yelled. 'Can you hear me? Edison!'

'Emma?' I replied, feeling a sense of dread when I realised she was on the other side of the cave-in. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah,' came the reply and I immediately relaxed. 'Is Edison with you?'

'I have no idea,' I answered, still coughing. 'It is pitch black. I can't see a thing. Do you have the torch?' There was a slight pause.

'Yeah. What do we do now?'

I had been blindly searching the ground for any sign of Edison, but I realised that if this was another test, then finding Emma was the most important thing. 'I guess we just start shifting the rocks-' I stepped on something that gave a loud crack. I bent down and grabbed it, at the same time realising it was Edison's arm. 'Hey! I found Edison! - I just stepped on him. I – I think he is unconscious.' In the dark I felt up his arm to his neck, where I checked his pulse. It was strong and steady. Sighing in relief I bent my head over his mouth and tilted my head, listening for his breath. It was slightly raspy, but otherwise normal. 'He is breathing fine and doesn't seem to be injured.' I grabbed Edison's arm and dragged him away from the pile of rubble so I wouldn't dump a rock on him accidentally.

'I'm going to start clearing this rubble.' I called out to Emma and lifted a big rock, placing it somewhere to my right. 'I don't want to be separated if this is part of another test.' I began the slow and tedious process of lifting rock after rock, gradually clearing the mass of rock and rubble. I heard Emma's faint voice, and paused, not understanding what she was saying.

'…Don't know what you're doing!' I heard and frowned.

'Emma? Are you okay?' I asked, confused. There was no reply and I began to shove the rocks away faster. Had Emma encountered someone on the other side of the cave-in? Was this part of the third test?

'Emma!' I yelled, but there was no reply. I anxiously tore through the rubble, but I seemed to be getting nowhere. If only I had a torch. After a few moments of desperate heaving and shoving, I saw a faint light. I breathed a sigh of relief, and with renewed energy continued to make the gap bigger until it was wide enough for me to crawl through. When I emerged on the other side of the cave-in I yelled in horror; I had just come through to see a small figure drive a dagger into Emma's stomach.

'NOOOOO!' I shouted and tumbled out of the gap in the rubble. I charged at the person who let go of the knife's handle as Emma slumped backwards. I crashed into the stranger whom I absently realised was a young girl, sending her sprawling to the ground. '_What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!' _ I faced the attacker, my voice thunderous and livid. She turned to face me and my jaw slackened. Alyss, Emma's younger sister stood in front of me. 'Impossible,' I breathed and before my eyes, Alyss seemed to fade. I lunged forward but my hands touched nothing but air.

'Anik,' came a raspy voice. I spun around to see Emma lying limply on the ground, her bloody hand wrapped around her wound. I rushed to her side, my heart slowly shattering into a thousand pieces.

'No no no no no no,' I muttered, gazing helplessly at the mess before me. There was blood seeping from the wound, the dagger still embedded in her body. I suddenly noticed Emma was still wearing her backpack.

'Okay,' I murmured, gently brushing hair out of Emma's face. 'There is first-aid in the backpack, but you're going to have to sit up.' Emma grimaced but nodded bravely. I slipped my arm around her shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position.

Emma screamed in pain.

I gritted my teeth and removed the backpack from her shoulders before laying her back down on the hard floor. Emma let out a hiss and groaned.

'I know, I know I'm sorry,' I muttered, hastily ripping open the zippers and tugging out the first-aid kit. I pulled out a heap of bandages, a needle and thread.

'Emma,' I asked, staring into her eyes that were spilling tears. 'Do you trust me?' She did not hesitate before nodding her head. 'You know I want to be a doctor and know what I am doing, right?' She nodded again. I exhaled a deep breath and locked my jaw. 'Good,' I said grimly. 'Because I am going to have to give you stitches.'

**Do you like? No?**

**Doesn't matter which, but put your opinion in the comments!**

**Thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! This was a very hard chapter to write, so I hope you enjoy!**

EMMA

Anik skilfully threaded the needle and I eyed it apprehensively. I refused to look at my wound where the dagger still was embedded in my abdomen. The pain was _excruciating_. All I could think of was breathing in… and out. I squeezed my eyes shut, attempting to block out the feeling of a thousand blistering needles digging into my skin. I felt hot and feverish; my breath came out panicked and raspy. I cracked one eye open to glance nervously in Anik's direction. He had finished tying off the thread, and had a roll of bandages, soaked in some sort of alcoholic antiseptic liquid. He seemed slightly nauseous as he stared at my wound. I had started to panic now. My stomach was rising and falling with frantic breaths.

'This – this is good practice for you, huh?' I muttered, attempting a light-hearted joke. Anik gazed at me, his golden eyes piercing mine with his own pain. I knew Anik wanted to be a doctor, but I knew that operating on someone you knew well was something a hundred times harder.

Anik visibly swallowed.

'Okay,' he murmured, taking a shaky breath. 'Okay. I'm going to have to remove the dagger – and it's going to hurt. A lot.' He avoided eye contact. Instead he just went straight into doctor mode. 'I will need you to press down with these bandages to clear the blood flow; otherwise I won't be able to see what I am doing. Can you do that?' I nodded fearfully, my eyes wide open. He gave me the wad of alcoholic smelling gauze and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. A gentle thumb wiped it away, and I stared into Anik's reassuring eyes.

'It's going to be okay,' he murmured. 'Ready?' I took a deep breath and glanced at my wound; a dark red substance was seeping out from the edges and soaking into my clothes. The blood was darker than I had expected. I held the gauze tightly in one hand, prepared to wipe it away. Anik moved his hand forward to grip the knife and I whimpered, ready for an explosion of pain.

He yanked the knife out and blood immediately began flowing out of the wound. I screamed through my teeth; the tears were streaming down my cheeks. It was like a white-hot piece of iron had been pressed against the inside of my stomach.

'Emma!' Anik snapped sternly. I hastily lifted my arm and dabbed at the wound, my eyes squeezed shut. My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I soaked up the blood. The alcohol was stinging and making the pain even worse. A wave of dizziness collapsed on top of me, and I heaved as if to throw up, but nothing surfaced. My arm fell limply by my side as everything went black. Before I closed my eyes I saw Anik's panic-stricken face.

'Stay with me, Emma…' I could hear him pleading as I felt the world slipping away…

ANIK

Emma's body went limp and her head flopped lifelessly to one side. She was unconscious. I turned my attention to her wound; the ebbing of blood had somewhat reduced. I grabbed the roll of gauze and wiped the remaining blood away before inserting the needle and pulling it through to the other side. I shut out the voices yelling inside my head and focussed on threading one stitch after the other.

Eight stitches later, Emma's wound was neatly sewn together. I slipped my arm under her torso and lifted her onto my lap so I could wrap the bandages securely around her abdomen. When the bandages were securely in place and an adequate amount of alcoholic antiseptic smeared over the wound I slumped against the rubble in exhaustion. I absently stroked her hair, imagining for a moment we were back in Oregon, sitting on the couch, watching a movie like we do every Friday night. But we hadn't been able to do that lately, since the discovery of the curse, and then Edison –

I groaned when I remembered I had left Edison unconscious on the other side of the cave-in.

I carefully shifted Emma off my legs and shakily stood up; grabbing the torch and stumbling blearily over to the gap I had created in the pile of rocks. Sliding through, I made my way over to Edison's limp body, kneeling beside him and lifting a closed eye-lid for inspection. He had a nasty gash on the side of his head, but the blood had dried forming a scab. His hair was matted with the sticky blood and fine particles of dirt. There was nothing I could do to help him except wait for him to wake up.

Deciding that I was starving and may as well keep watch over the two unconscious bodies while I waited for them to wake, I lifted Edison by the armpits and dragged him – non too carefully – over to the gap in the rubble. I shoved him through the hole first and then clambered in after him, shifting him into a more confortable sitting position next to Emma.

It was some time (three muesli bars and a bottle of water) later I had nearly drifted off to doze, when Emma awoke. First she began moaning, and then wriggling fretfully around in her sleep. I smoothed back her hair, frowning at her high temperature. Sweat was gathering on her forehead and her cheeks were tinged with a feverish glow. I decided to check her bandages.

I peeled away the strips of gauze that placed pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, and gasped when I saw her exposed injury. In a couple short hours the neatly stitched stab wound had turned a yellowish colour, and a fiery red infection spread outwards.

'What's wrong?' asked a voice and I hastily turned to face Emma, who was wide-awake and struggling to see what I was so horrified about.

'Nothing,' I hastily replied, quickly winding the bandages around her torso. Emma slumped back down into her lying position, gasping.

'It hurts,' she whimpered, biting her lip.

'I know,' I replied, gently smoothing back her hair, wincing at her high temperature. This was bad. 'I am just going to change the bandages, and you should be right as rain.' I tried to keep my tone light and upbeat, but inside I was absolutely horrified. Her wound looked incredibly infected and pussy. It needed more antiseptic. Emma nodded and closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

'I'm sorry for passing out,' she mumbled as I began to re-undo her bandages.

'No problem,' I answered, staring intently at the task in front of me. 'It was probably best, since you didn't feel any more pain.' Checking once more to see if Emma's eyes were actually closed, I lifted the last piece of gauze and flinched. The closed wound was leaking a yellow-coloured pus, and it was definitely infected because of the large ring of redness that surrounded the swollen sewn area. I didn't understand. Why wasn't it healing?

I reapplied the antiseptic and thoroughly soaked the bandages in the infection-resistant alcoholic antibiotics, cleaning the wound with water beforehand. I didn't understand how something could be contaminated with bacteria and infected so quickly.

Deciding that I had done all I could for now, I wound the bandages securely around her torso and tied them in place.

'How does it look?' Emma whispered anxiously once I had finished.

'Fine,' I lied, handing her the bottle of water. Then out of the corner of my eye I spotted the discarded dagger that had pieced Emma's stomach. I hesitantly picked it up and examined it.

'Urgh,' Emma grunted. 'I don't want to see that ever again.' But I wasn't listening. I was staring at the knife; the blade was smeared with blood, but there something else. It was a greenish colour, and seemed to stain the metal of the blade. I swiped my finger across it and sniffed it. It was a smell so acrid, so pungent that I flung the dagger away from me, as if burned and turned to face Emma in horror. Because I now knew that her wound wasn't infected, not at all. The dagger had been covered in poison, and that poison was now running through her veins.

EDISON

By the time I came into consciousness, Anik was in a panic. (Huh. That rhymes. I'll have to remember that one) I blearily blinked open my eyes to see Emma lying awkwardly on the ground and Anik cursing God, Jesus and any other person he could think of.

'Wha-What's going on?' I managed to croak out, confused. The last thing I could remember was hearing Anik yell 'RUN!' before collapsing under the pressure of what felt like an overweight elephant. At that moment the headache hit me and I groaned, clutching my head. Emma shot me a concerned glance, but if I was expecting my awakening to have an effect on Anik, I was wrong. He was just staring at Emma in absolute terror. But that was nothing new. (The staring at Emma, not the terror part)

'I'd like to know that as well,' Emma added, turning to face Anik with an accusatory glance. 'What was the freak-show about?'

'What freak-show?' I asked, thoroughly confused now. 'Anik's always been weird, that's nothing new. And why are you covered in bandages?' Feeling entirely out of the loop and still clutching my head from the pounding headache that was drilling into my skull I tried to piece together what I remembered. I knew that the roof had collapsed, and I guess I must have fallen unconscious because a lot seemed to have happened while I was blissfully passed out. Emma had white bandages wrapped around her torso, and I assumed she had been hurt in the explosion of rocks and rubble when the roof caved in.

'I am just as confused as you are,' Emma snapped. 'And I am bound like a mummy in bandages because - ' and she told me the story of how her sister – or apparition of her sister – had tried to kill her, and nearly succeeded. I listened with dread as she continued the story, letting Anik take over when she got to the part where she had passed out. Anik then continued to say how he had stitched Emma up (I was glad I was asleep for that part, that sounded revolting) and had dragged me through the gap he had made in the pile of rocks.

'Then I decided to check Emma's bandages - ' Anik went on, but I interrupted.

' – Yeah, yeah I don't need to hear that part. Why were you swearing like Hades and looking at Emma like she's going to drop dead?' Anik glared at me.

'Like I said,' Anik continued, picking up where he had left off, 'I checked her bandages… and well… it didn't look good.'

'What do you mean?' Emma interjected quickly. 'You said - '

' - I know what I said,' Anik sighed. 'I lied. You wound looked infected and… well bad. But it's actually worse than that.' Emma and I stared at him expectantly. Anik took a deep breath and said very quickly, 'I think that the dagger was poisoned.' My mouth fell open in shock, which then turned to worry, which then shifted to dread. Emma merely pursed her lips and stared at her hands.

'Well,' she whispered. 'That changes things. Is – is it fatal?' She glanced at Anik, who shook his head.

'I don't know.'

**Dun-Dun-Duh! **

**Sorry to leave it like that. **

**But anyway, please leave a review! **

**\- Thoughts of a Fangirl**


End file.
